


Unwanted

by masturblaine, portraitofemmy



Series: Unwanted [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: BDSM, D/s, D/s AU, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:50:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masturblaine/pseuds/masturblaine, https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Курт - Доминант, который никогда не хотел саба. Блейн - сабмиссив, которого никто и никогда не хотел. И это история о том, как можно найти то, в чем нуждаешься, в местах, где меньше всего этого ожидаешь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unwanted

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unwanted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/761123) by [portraitofemmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/portraitofemmy/pseuds/portraitofemmy). 



У сабхауса в центре Лаймы всегда был свой характерный запах. Какой-то больничный, насыщенный привкусом дезинфекционирующих средств и отбеливателя, но, в то же время, имеющий какую-то уникальную составляющую: едва заметный намек на кожу, секс и пот – именно те запахи, которые могли принадлежать только подобному заведению. 

В первый раз, когда Блейн оказался здесь, этот аромат заставил его нервничать. Тогда ему было всего тринадцать – незаклейменный саб с первыми признаками Болезни. 

_(– Твое тело перестает правильно функционировать, – объясняла его мать, смахивая с покрывшегося испариной лба сына непослушные прядки. – Сабмиссивы, как мы, были рождены с такими телами, которые не в состоянии самостоятельно воссоздавать правильные гормоны. Необходимо, чтобы над тобой доминировали, Блейн, иначе тебе будет очень и очень плохо.)_

С тех пор, как сабхаус стал ему чуть ли не вторым домом, прошло уже много времени. Блейн ненавидел приходить сюда, как и ненавидел постоянное напоминание о том, что был нежеланным. Нежеланным и взрослеющим с каждым днем. Он пытался бороться с Болезнью, когда был еще совсем подростком, отказываясь приходить сюда до тех пор, пока не ослабевал так, что не мог ходить – ослабевал настолько, что не мог делать ничего, кроме как просто лежать и принимать свою Болезнь. 

Но справиться с тем, чего тело так жаждало, Блейн не мог. Оно обожало, когда его брали, когда им владели и заставляли подчиняться. Ведь физически это так хорошо, когда кто-то заботится о тебе, и временами Блейн действительно чувствовал это. Кто-либо _(он никогда не видел их лиц, всегда скрывая глаза за специальной повязкой, дабы не желать этих людей, потому что кто захочет такую шлюху, как он?)_ проводил пальцами через его волосы после того, как таскал за них по всей комнате, или нежно целовал, хорошо оттрахав перед этим его рот, и на минутку – всего лишь на минуту – Блейн позволял себе мечтать и думать, что в следующей жизни он вполне может рассчитывать на это. 

Но у него не было этой другой жизни. Была лишь эта единственная, в которой Блейн был рожден, и, к сожалению, в ней он являлся 16-летним незаклейменным сабом, который вынужден был полагаться на каких-то незнакомцев, лишь бы тело продолжало функционировать правильно. Три раза в неделю Блейн сходил с автобуса и направлялся в Центр Интенсивной Помощи Сабмиссивам, оставлял сумку в специальном отделе, шел в определенную комнату в конце здания и, раздевшись догола, становился на колени. Кто-то из персонала Центра заходил через некоторое время, забирал его одежду и удостоверялся, чтобы повязка прочно сидела на глазах парня, оставляя ждать минуты, когда в комнату войдет другой человек, возжелавший его. 

В такой позе он сейчас и находился. Обнаженный, коленопреклонный на холодном бетонном полу, оставленный лишь с одним только чувством – ожиданием. 

_(Так было гораздо проще, когда Блейн был готов в момент появления незнакомца. Если он стоял на коленях, то они просто хотели побыстрее покончить с этим. Не нужно было тратить время на долгие и никому ненужные прелюдии, заставляя его умолять, просить о члене, как настоящую маленькую шлюшку, которой он был на самом деле.)_

Через какое-то время воздух в сабхаусе начинал давить на него, и приторный и больничный запах заставлял его поежиться. Первые несколько раз Блейн начинал паниковать и снимал повязку, за что бывал наказан за неподчинение правилам. 

_(Сабмиссивам не позволено было видеть своих Доминантов – они заключали контракт с Центром, а не с отдельными Домами. Сабмиссивам не разрешается появляться перед Доминантами в одежде. Сабмиссивы не могут…)_

Прошло много времени, прежде чем Блейн привык к этому. Но ожидание все равно давалось с трудом. Раздеться и встать на колени… этого было недостаточно, чтобы он мог войти в сабспейс, хотя для некоторых сабмиссивов хватало и этого. Без этого чувства безопасности, создаваемого сабспейсом, – куда остальные сабы, казалось, впадали с легкостью – Блейн оставался в сознании, прекрасно понимая происходящее. Но все же каким-то отрешенным. 

Для Блейна не было ничего легкого. 

Возможно, именно по этой причине никто не хотел его. 

Скрип открываемой двери отвлек его от собственных мыслей. Естественным желанием Блейна было поднять голову, как если бы ему было интересно, кто вошел в комнату. Однако, опыт научил парня, что большинство Домов этого не одобряли. Если он не был в сабспейсе, то должен был хотя бы притвориться, что это так – стоящий на коленях, с наклоненной к полу головой и готовый принять все, что только захочется другому человеку, позволяя телу получать необходимое. 

Именно так Блейн представлял себе подчинение. Только из этого и состояла вся его личная жизнь. Да и потом, кому же захочется такого сабмиссива, который был с огромным количеством мужчин за последние три года? 

– Ну здравствуй, милашка, – раздался с порога мягкий голос. Ох, да. Значит, один из постоянных. Мужчина, которому достаточно нравился коленопреклонный Блейн, чтобы возвращаться, но не настолько, чтобы заклеймить _(вытащить его отсюда, забрать туда, где, возможно, он наконец почувствует себя в безопасности)_. 

– Здравствуйте, Господин, – тихо произнес Блейн и услышал _жужжание_ расстегивающейся ширинки. Парень подавил вздох. Очередной день, очередной минет. 

Но что еще можно ожидать от такой шлюхи, как он? 

 

х х х х 

 

Даже те десять лет, проведенные вдали от Лаймы, штата Огайо, не сделали этот город привлекательнее, чем он был в выпускных классах. Курт Хаммел, сидя за рулем арендованного автомобиля, медленно обозревал окрестности родных краев, направляясь к собственному дому. 

Лайма почти не изменилась. Магазинчики, аккуратно выстроенные в ряд, были теми же, кофейня Between the Sheets, ресторан Breadstix и тот небольшой бутик, который всегда был до смешного провинциален в ассортименте модной одежды. Нет, Курт Хаммел ни капельки не скучал по Лайме. 

Зато ему невероятно не хватало собственной семьи, которая и сумела вытащить его из сияющего огнями, блистающего Нью-Йорка. Его отец и мачеха праздновали десятилетие брака, и Курт, уставший и перегруженный работой, все же согласился взять отпуск на пару месяцев, чтобы воссоединиться со своими родными и немного отдохнуть. 

Но Хаммел не мог не нервничать. Хотя знал, что, в общем-то, не должен. Жизнь не стала такой, как он распланировал в старшей школе, но Курт понимал, что такое часто случается. Независимая компания Хаммела по дизайну модной одежды, начатая с несколькими друзьями из колледжа, недавно взялась за расширение с подачей Бродвея, и то, что раньше было простым поставщиком сценической одежды, превратилось в настоящее предприятие по пошиву костюмов для знаменитостей и домов моды по всей стране. По меркам большинства людей, Курт был достаточно успешным. 

И все же… Хаммел не мог избавиться от ощущения несостоятельности. И это было одной из тех причин, по которым он и взял этот отпуск. Какой-то непонятный зуд под кожей сводил его с ума, и Курт не мог избавиться от него, несмотря на упорную работу и то, как усердно он продвигал свою компанию. Хаммел ощущал, будто ему чего-то недостает. 

Конечно же, Курт знал, что на это скажет его семья. Они напомнят, что все происходит из-за того, что Хаммел еще не нашел себе саба. Так говорили все. Его коллеги, друзья в Нью-Йорке и даже клиенты, которые, по большому счету, вообще не имели права комментировать его личную жизнь, но опять же никто не мог понять, почему Курт не был ни к кому привязан. 

Хаммел тяжело вздохнул и откинул голову на спинку арендованной машины, окинув взглядом кристально-ясных голубых глаз сабхаус родного города, находившийся неподалеку от мастерской Берта. Не то, чтобы его тело не требовало своего – еще как. И обычно он удовлетворял эти потребности в Центрах, подобных этому. 

Сама мысль о том, чтобы официально заклеймить саба, взять кого-то на постоянное время, не совсем вписывалась в его привычную жизнь. И Курт понимал привлекательность такого союза. На самом деле понимал. Каждый раз, когда он заходил в белую стерильную комнату и видел хорошенького мальчика, ждущего его, в груди что-то сдавливало. Это был инстинкт, призывающий его защищать, ценить и любить кого-то, как и делали остальные Домы. 

Но он не мог. Курт был слишком занят, и на его плечах и так лежало достаточно, чтобы брать на себя ответственность еще за другого человека. Из того, что Хаммел понял, огромное количество сабмиссивов нуждалось в этом, а Курт… как бы сильно не хотел, чтобы _нуждались в нем_ , конкретно в нынешнее время не мог позволить себе сдаться. 

Поэтому Хаммел по возможности пользовался услугами подобных Центров, отдавая ту часть себя, какую мог и когда мог. И он был уведомлен, что остальные Домы относились к подобным Центрам чуть лучше, чем к обыкновенным борделям, предпочитая знакомиться с незаклейменными ими самими сабмиссивами для секса в клубах Нью-Йорка, предоставляющих такие услуги. 

Курт же считал, что подобные заведения хуже, нежели Центры. Центры предлагали помощь сабам, у которых не было других вариантов, которым было необходимо постоянное доминирование из-за Болезни. Каким-то образом он всегда думал, что если естественная потребность приведет его к тому, чтобы заняться ничего не значащим сексом, по крайней мере, Курт хотя бы будет помогать людям. 

Немногие соглашались с его точкой зрения. И Хаммел подозревал, что семья все-таки относилась к большинству. Курт знал, что отец волнуется о нем. _(‘Твоя жизнь станет гораздо проще, заведи ты саба, Курт. Тогда у тебя появится человек, с которым ты сможешь разделить свои проблемы’. И Хаммел отвечал, что если ему понадобится убрать беспорядок, то он наймет горничную)._

Теперь же Курт надеялся, что этот визит убедит семью в том, что он в порядке. Лишь устал и немного переработал, и этот непонятный зуд уйдет сразу, как Хаммел отдохнет. Ему не нужен сабмиссив, чтобы нормально функционировать. 

Улыбка преобразила его лицо, когда он медленно припарковался около мастерской и взглянул на знакомый фасад. Курт вырос в этом месте: сначала был малышом, переваливавшимся через механизмы, затем ребенком, выполняющим домашнее задание где-то неподалеку, и подростком, листающим журналы Вог в главном офисе. Эта мастерская стала его вторым домом. 

Как только он открыл дверь, поток влажного воздуха ударил в лицо, и Хаммел неприятно поморщился – для апреля было слишком тепло. Или же Курт забыл, что погода в Огайо всегда диктовала свои условия. Неудивительно – с тех пор, как он был здесь последний раз, прошло много времени. 

Один из механиков – мужчина по имени Билл, который был одним из старожил, оставшихся в мастерской, широко улыбнулся, когда Хаммел вошел в здание. 

– Берт в задней части, – сказал он вместо приветствия, и Хаммел улыбнулся в ответ. 

А затем растянул губы еще шире, когда заметил своего отца, сидящего за столом. Политические распри прибавили несколько лет к облику Берта Хаммела, но выглядел он гораздо моложе, чем Курт бы мог подумать. Чувство вины скрутило желудок парня. За исключением той поездки в Нью-Йорк на Рождество в прошлом году, Курт давно не видел своих отца и мачеху. Конечно, Хаммел звонил и даже научил Берта пользоваться Скайпом, но это было не то же самое. Возможно, его отец не был единственным, кто тут волновался. 

– Я думал, ты хотел сократить часы, которые проводишь здесь, – крикнул Курт, и тут же улыбнулся, когда Берт поднял голову и расплылся в не менее искренней улыбке. 

– Сложно доверить другим людям свой бизнес. Ты же знаешь, – ответил мужчина, демонстративно приподнимая бровь. Хаммел принял эту шутку и кивнул. 

– Но я же сделал это, – отметил он. 

– Да, сделал, – Берт встал и широко раскинул руки. – Ну давай же, иди сюда и обними своего старика. 

С огромной благодарностью Курт позволил себе упасть в объятия отца. 

– Я скучал по тебе, папа. 

– И я по тебе скучал, мой мальчик, – голос Берта был грубоватым, каким становился тогда, когда горло сдавливало от эмоций, и Курт почувствовал знакомое покалывание в уголках глаз. 

– Я уже давно не мальчик, – пробормотал он, отстраняясь и осторожно вытирая глаза. 

Берт сжал его плечо и отступил. 

– Для меня ты всегда будешь маленьким мальчиком. 

– Я знаю. 

Берт улыбнулся, и странный узел в груди Курта слегка ослабел. Он знал, что разговор о сабах обязательно последует позже, ведь так бывало всегда. Но в данный момент он был счастлив, что снова вернулся в семью. 

 

х х х х 

 

Яйца Блейна болели. 

Вообще, почти все его тело болело _(колени, челюсть, плечи и губы)_ , но мошонке было хуже всего. Он не знал, как долго пробыл в таком положении, лежа на спине с игрушкой в заднице и туго и жестко обхватывающим кольцом на члене. Но прошло уже довольно много времени. Достаточно, чтобы человек, игравший с ним сегодня, уже кончил один раз и успел восстановиться вновь.

На какое-то время, пока незнакомец трахал его горло, Блейн отключился, потерявшись в монотонности действий и столь простом акте подчинения. Это могло бы быть хорошо, тупо решил он, стараясь не подавиться членом во рту, и ему могло бы это понравиться с человеком, который бы заботился о нем. Который заставил бы его почувствовать себя в безопасности. 

– Да, хорошая маленькая шлюшка, бери, бери его, – прорычал кто-то сверху хриплым голосом, и Блейн мысленно вздохнул. Мужчины, посещающие Центр, не слишком творчески подходили к выбору слов в своем доминировании. – Грязная, похотливая шлюха. 

Теперь Блейн даже не морщился – в конце концов, именно таким он и был. Поэтому Блейн просто откинул голову назад, чуть шире приоткрывая горло – может, хотя бы так этот мужчина поскорее кончит, а после сможет кончить и Блейн, и тогда все это, наконец-то, закончится. Боже, парень сильно хотел разрядиться, потому что все тело невероятно болело – он так долго сдерживался, был таким послушным, таким хорошим… но никаких наград ему за это, главной из которых была возможность кончить, а затем остаться в одиночестве. Не имело значения, каким хорошим был Блейн, просто тогда он получал удар слабее. Иногда. Боже, ему необходимо было кончить. 

– Даа, такие горячие маленькие шлюхи, как ты, всегда давятся на нем. Давай же, и я наполню твой рот, – Блейн изо всех сил старался быть хорошим сабом, и если он только _попытается войти в сабспейс_ – может, тогда все это будет правильным. Тогда Блейн перестанет испытывать это чувство стыда. 

В чувства его вернула горечь спермы на языке, устремившейся в горло. Потребовалась вся его концентрация, чтобы не подавиться потоком жидкости, и кашель вырвался из его груди лишь тогда, когда член мужчины покинул его рот. 

Он слишком устал для чего-то большего, поэтому просто развязал Блейна, снял кольцо и неловко подрочил. Но парень не был удивлен. Те мужчины, что обычно посещали Центр, не были из тех, кто ценил удовольствие своих сабов. Им не разрешалось быть слишком жестокими, применяя внешнее насилие не по договоренности, но никакие законы не заставляли их заботиться о сабах. 

Чего они и не делали. 

По крайней мере, этот не заставил его умолять о пощаде. Блейн так долго был на самом краю, и тело получило то, в чем нуждалось, хоть разумом он и ненавидел это, поэтому не потребовалось слишком многого. Блейн кончил так тихо, как только мог, прикусив губу, дабы ни единый звук не сорвался с них. И к тому времени, как он пришел в себя, мужчина уже покинул комнату. 

Блейн поскорее почистил себя, проклиная атмосферу сабхауса еще больше после того, как все закончилось. Черная повязка, ранее закрывавшая его глаза, теперь валялась на постели, дожидаясь, пока кто-нибудь из персонала не придет убирать помещение. 

Блейн ушел оттуда так быстро, как только мог. 

К его удивлению, на обочине была припаркована знакомая черная спортивная машина. Мгновенное замешательство прошло, когда Блейн окинул взглядом автомобиль и расслабился, заметив неподвижного водителя. Улыбаясь, парень подошел ближе и постучал костяшками пальцев по стеклу. 

– Привет, Куп. 

Брат Блейна растянул губы в ответ, открыв дверь, чтобы парень смог забраться внутрь. 

– Что ты здесь делаешь? 

Купер пожал плечами. 

– Забираю тебя. Я подумал, что мы могли бы поужинать вместе. 

Блейн все понял. Его брат все еще не заклеймил саба, но все же предпочитал искать ее в тех клубах для одиночек в Лос-Анджелесе, куда пускали лишь людей от восемнадцати. Купер не был мужчиной, который бы стал посещать такие Центры. 

– Я имел в виду, что ты делаешь в Огайо? – спросил Блейн, закатывая глаза от поступков брата. Да, теперь они стали общаться гораздо больше, это правда, но у Купера все равно оставалась его жизнь в ЛА, и Блейн не ожидал его увидеть, по крайней мере, до Рождества. 

– Разве я не могу приехать, чтобы навестить своего маленького брата? – невинно спросил Купер. Блейн всего лишь посмотрел на него. – Ладно, хорошо. Я заехал по пути в Нью-Йорк. У меня там будет прослушивание! 

Блейн слегка улыбнулся, позволяя голосу брата немного отвлечь его от атмосферы сабхауса. Купер ничего не сказал насчет Центра, и он был ему за это благодарен. Купер никогда не заставлял Блейна чувствовать себя плохо из-за своей сущности, отлично понимая, что отец вполне хорошо выполняет эту работу за двоих. 

_(– Мужчины в семействе Андерсон не сабмиссивы! – кричал на него отец, а Блейн всего лишь дрожал, все больше слабея от наступившей Болезни. Это не было тем, что парень мог исправить.)_

– Но все же, Блейн, ты в порядке? 

Голос Купера вернул его в настоящее, и парень взглянул на брата, прекрасно зная, что пропустил часть разговора. 

– Со мной все хорошо, – выдал стандартный ответ Блейн. 

– Ты вовсе так не выглядишь. Скорее… я не знаю, Блейн, но ты не выглядишь _хорошо_. 

Андерсон пренебрежительно пожал плечами. 

– Думаю, мне просто немного одиноко. 

Иногда он мечтал о том, что найдет Дома. Он будет сильным, но добрым, могущественным, однако, преисполненным заботой – он будет человеком, который сможет обнять его, прижать к себе и позаботиться о нем, помочь войти в сабспейс, как оно и должно быть. Блейн не мог удержаться от таких мечтаний. Конечно, они были довольно абстрактными, а сам он был слишком прагматичным, чтобы потеряться в такой живой фантазии. По большей части, Блейн мечтал лишь о человеке, который захочет его, несмотря на то, кем он являлся. 

– Где-то там найдется кто-то и для тебя, коротышка, – попытался успокоить его Купер, протянув руку и положив ему на плечо. – Однажды ты найдешь его. 

Блейн сохранял молчание. Не было смысла поправлять Купера. Он лишь радовался, что брат воспринимает его как нормального подростка, но Блейн уже был запятнанным и прекрасно знал свои шансы на то, что кто-то захочет его. 

Практически нулевые. 

 

х х х х 

 

Разговор о сабах последовал позже. И занял весь день, хотя Курт предполагал, что это займет гораздо меньше времени. Он понимал, конечно же понимал, что они всего лишь волновались о нем и хотели, чтобы у Хаммела была хорошая, полноценная жизнь. 

Родные не хотели, чтобы он был один. 

Курт должен был признаться, что наблюдал за отцом и мачехой, Финном и его женой, и находил привлекательность в такой жизни. Сама мысль о том, чтобы рядом был кто-то только для него, кто бы поддерживал во всем, звучала мило. Но Хаммел был Доминантом. Ему нужны были силы и время, чтобы позаботиться о своем сабе, который будет полностью на него полагаться. И сейчас у него их и правда не было.

Именно это Курт и пытался объяснить своему отцу, сидя за завтраком на второй день приезда. Хаммел знал, что Берт не поймет. Он растил мальчика без своей второй половинки, но как только встретил Кэрол, ничто на Земле не смогло бы остановить его от того, чтобы заклеймить женщину. 

И Курт прекрасно видел, каким счастливым это сделало его отца. Какая-то часть Хаммела мечтала о таком же, но другая знала – такое невозможно. 

– Аргх, все это лишь потому, что ты еще не встретил нужного человека, – с хитрой улыбкой сказал ему Берт, и Курт закатил глаза. 

– Что, однажды я встречу кого-то и просто не смогу сдержаться от того, чтобы не заклеймить его? 

– Нет, – теперь улыбка на лице отца стала серьезнее. – Однажды появится такой человек, и внезапно причин, по которым ты не можешь его заклеймить, больше не будет.

Но, честно говоря, отчасти именно этого и боялся Курт. Он уставился на свою тарелку. 

– Пап, мне почти тридцать. Все свободное время я вбухиваю в компанию. Мне даже поспать нормально редко удается. Что я могу предложить сабу? Какую жизнь я могу подарить ему, если моя уже переполнена? 

– Ты можешь предложить ему себя, Курт. А это уже кое-что. Ведь в тебе так много любви. 

Это напомнило Хаммелу времена старшей школы, речь про «ты имеешь значение» и неверие, что в нем действительно есть все, чтобы быть Домом. Возможно, он и в самом деле не изменился настолько, как привык думать. 

– В один день ты встретишь его, Курт. И тогда никакая причина в мире не сможет тебя удержать от него. 

Но до этого момента, разумеется, тело Хаммела имело определенные потребности. Он чувствовал нервозность, разливающуюся по венам, раздражение и злость. Не было никаких видимых причин для того, чтобы оставлять эти чувства внутри себя, поэтому как только Хаммел заметил, что отец уехал на работу, он тут же направился в Городской Учет Сабхаусов. Сегодня Курт был не в состоянии играть, он знал это, но можно было начать с бумажной работы. Курт уже был в списке – если 10-летняя давность не считалась большим сроком – поэтому все, что потребовалось персоналу, – это взять кровь на анализы. Возможно, вскоре дело сдвинется с мертвой точки. 

Два дня спустя он получил ответ. К этому времени боль, скопившаяся в конечностях, обжигала все внутри, выстраивая в Хаммеле желание контролировать все. 

Направляясь к Центру, Курт ощутил своеобразное чувство дежавю. Все не так сильно отличалось от того времени, как парень был в старшей школе – молодой Доминант без какой-то определенной перспективы на горизонте. Хаммел улыбнулся девушке на ресепшне и протянул свое удостоверение личности. Она была моложе, чем он, но не слишком, с голубыми прядками волос и кольцом в носу. Улыбнувшись в ответ – жестко, но приятно, девушка поинтересовалась:

– Предпочтения? 

Курт покачал головой. Некоторые сабхаусы, что он посещал в Нью-Йорке, можно было назвать его постоянными пристанищами, но Хаммел никогда не стремился пойти к какому-то определенному человеку. Да и здесь он не пробыл так долго. 

– Мужчина. В общем-то и все. 

Она вновь улыбнулась и провела его документом через систему сканирования около компьютера. Судя по всему, все вопросы уже были улажены, потому что тогда девушка протянула ему удостоверение наряду со списком правил поведения для Домов. 

– Результаты анализа вашей крови еще не готовы, поэтому вы обязаны использовать презервативы. – _(С этим все было в порядке, Курт в любом случае воспользовался бы ими)_. – Комната 25, по коридору налево. 

Стук каблуков по кафельному полу громко отдавался в пустом пространстве, пока Хаммел направлялся к назначенной комнате. Должно быть, сегодняшний день был спокойным, потому что везде было тихо, и помещение наполнял яркий свет из окон и характерный запах сабхауса. Вполне похоже на любые другие, которые он посещал.

Оглядываясь назад, Курт никогда бы точно не мог сказать, что именно ожидал увидеть за дверью комнаты номер 25 в середине Лаймы, штат Огайо, но точно не такую картину. На коленях, прямо на голом полу, стоял, низко наклонив голову, совершенно обнаженный молодой парень с темной повязкой поверх глаз. Даже не парень, а, скорее, мальчик, коленями упирающийся в холодный пол. 

У Курта перехватило дыхание. 

Он был прекрасен. Даже с завязанными глазами, мальчик был непередаваемо прекрасным. Он был стройным, но не болезненно худым, и его тело уже подавало признаки крепких мускулов, которые в скором времени обязаны были появиться. Мягкие даже на вид кудряшки, сильная челюсть и широкие плечи, переходящие в слегка мускулистую грудь, покрытую темными короткими волосками, что дорожкой спускались по тонкой талии – и подобная картина заставила в животе Хаммела что-то горячо взорваться, – а также крепкие бедра _(бедра танцора?)_ и осторожно висящий между широко раздвинутых ног мягкий член. 

Это на секунду остановило Курта. Очень необычным явлением было найти саба вот так, на коленях – что вовсе не являлось обязательным условием – но мягким, невозбужденным. Любопытство пронзило Хаммела, как и непонятно откуда взявшееся беспокойство. Хоть Курт и знал, зачем нужны были повязки, сейчас ему сложно было сказать, находился ли мальчик в сабспейсе. Он никогда прежде не встречал саба, имитирующего это, но все инстинкты просто кричали ему: что-то не так. Мальчик даже не двигался, только дышал. 

Зуд отступил, наполняя Хаммела спокойной уверенностью. Курт знал, что делать, куда направить тот контроль, что он чувствовал. Осторожно и целенаправленно Хаммел ступил внутрь, направляясь к сабу на коленях. Его прекрасное лицо все еще было устремлено в пол – идеальная картина подчинения, но ненастоящая, поддельная. Курт протянул руку и аккуратно завел пальцы под подбородок мальчика, чуть подталкивая наверх. 

– Подними голову, – произнес он командным голосом. 

Мальчик вздрогнул и подчинился. Из-за повязки трудно было прочитать выражение его лица, но он казался… удивленным. Странно. Курт улыбнулся, хоть и понимал, что мальчик не может видеть его, и нежно проследил кончиками пальцев черты его лица. 

– Здравствуй, Прекрасный. 

 

x x x x

 

_Здравствуй, Прекрасный._

Эти слова заставили Блейна задрожать. Абсолютно все в этом мужчине заставляло его дрожать, хотеть обнажить шею, сдаться, сделать себя уязвимым. Это было пугающе.

Он почувствовал его аромат в тот момент, когда мужчина открыл дверь. Резкий, свежий и чистый, полностью мужской, но в то же время тонкий, каким-то образом заглушающий специфичный, больничный запах помещения. Его дыхание было мягким, не тяжелым и прерывистым, как у большинства приходящих мужчин. А голос, когда тот заговорил, был высоким и светлым, но, несомненно, командным, отчего Блейну хотелось погрузиться в себя и _подчиниться_.

И прикосновения. Теплые пальцы на лице Блейна, не потные и липкие, а успокаивающие и нежные. Мужчина прикасался к нему с определенной целью, но также и с заботой – Блейн не привык ассоциировать подобное с Доминантами. И чувствовал себя связанным по рукам и ногам.

– Чего ты желаешь?

Потребовалось около минуты, чтобы Блейн осознал вопрос. Никогда прежде за три года посещения сабхауса Доминант не спрашивал, чего он хочет. Ответ был очевиден. Блейн стоял на коленях, он нуждался в доминировании. Нуждался, чтобы гормоны в его теле заработали правильно, и он не свалился в очередной раз с Болезнью.

– Д-доставить вам удовольствие, Господин, – ответил он. Эта фраза казалась безопасной. Именно это и ожидалось от хорошего саба, так ведь? Стоящий над ним мужчина тихо хмыкнул и перестал поглаживать его лицо. Потеря такого ритмичного, успокаивающего прикосновения уже причиняла боль, и Блейн хотел заскулить, пообещать сделать все, что только прикажет Дом, лишь бы он продолжал касаться его *вот так*, медленно, с заботой и нежно.

– А что если... – осторожно спросил мужчина, перемещая руку на волосы Блейна, пропуская пальцы сквозь шелковистые пряди, и Андерсон хотел застонать, перевернуться на спину и замурлыкать от того, насколько чудесными были впечатления. – Что если мне доставит удовольствие доставлять его тебе?

Блейн не понимал – не совсем понимал, все его инстинкты обострились глубоко в груди и, казалось, вот-вот поглотят его. Это слишком отвлекало, и Андерсон не понимал. Он готов был сделать для мужчины все, что тот пожелает, но если тот хотел доставить удовольствие Блейну? Он не знал, как выполнить это.

– Отвечай мне, – голос был все еще нежным, все еще командным, и мальчик не мог не подчиниться.

– Я не понимаю, Господин.

Дом вновь тихо хмыкнул, а после Блейн ощутил какое-то движение, и угол прикосновения руки мужчины изменился. Когда он заговорил вновь, его голос звучал гораздо ближе, чем раньше, и Дом встал на колени. Почему он опустился рядом? Сабмиссивы были ниже по положению, и преклонить колено значило выказать уважение. Неужели Блейн сказал что-то не так? Но ладонь все продолжала поглаживать его по волосам, и его Дом ответил: 

– Что я могу сделать, чтобы доставить тебе удовольствие? Скажи, что тебе нравится.

Контроль и доминирование, казалось, волнами исходили от этого человека, и Андерсон просто не мог понять. Он так отличался от любого Доминанта, которого когда-либо встречал Блейн, и те вещи, которые творил мужчина, выходили за рамки понимания. Но Андерсон не мог не подчиниться приказу. _Скажи, что тебе нравится._

– Как вы прикасаетесь ко мне. Это хорошо. 

Мужчина осторожно царапнул ногтями его кожу головы, словно в качестве награды, и прошептал: 

– Спасибо, Прекрасный. 

Другая рука поднялась по его телу, обнимая за шею сзади и нежно массируя гладкую кожу. Блейн прикусил очередной стон. 

– Не делай этого. Мне необходимо знать, что доставляет тебе удовольствие, так что позволь мне слышать тебя. Скажи, если тебе что-то нравится, если сможешь. Если нет, то пусть твое тело делает то, что потребуется. 

Андерсон инстинктивно запрокинул голову, обнажая шею для другого мужчины. Сильные пальцы проследили напряженные сухожилия и спустились вниз по ключицам до тех пор, пока обе руки мужчины не прижались к груди мальчика. Его кожа казалась наэлектризованной, живой, и Блейн вздохнул, пока Дом водил ладонями по крепкому телу. К нему никогда в жизни не прикасались вот так, словно другой человек пытался узнать о нем все. 

Складывалось впечатление, что он потерял счет времени – внезапно руки Дома стали прикасаться к другим участкам его кожи, и Блейн не знал, как они вообще пришли к этому. У него слегка кружилась голова, а сердце пело, и кровь, свободно бегущая по венам, прилила к члену. Андерсон был возбужден, но, казалось, что это и неважно, ведь его Дом не прикасался к нему там – все, что имело значение, это выполнение Блейном команды мужчины. _(Позволь мне слышать тебя, узнать, что доставит тебе удовольствие.)_

Андерсон словно плыл по воздуху, потерявшись в прикосновениях, но вот Дом заговорил вновь: 

– Ты так хорошо с этим справляешься, Прекрасный. Мне необходимо, чтобы ты продолжал и дальше, но не кончай. Пока я не скажу. Ответь мне. 

– Да, Господин. 

Одна из ладоней, массировавших его шею, сдвинулась вперед и, опустившись по животу, обхватила член Блейна. Андерсон прерывисто и беспомощно _застонал_ , сосредоточившись на мысли, что ему нельзя кончать. Он не мог, но тело так жаждало этого. Никогда в жизни прикосновения не были для него такими, и устойчивые движения на члене полностью отличались от собственных – от любых других, что раньше дотрагивались до него. 

Его Дом вновь мягко заговорил, проговаривая подбадривающие слова, но Блейн не мог сосредоточиться на них. Он вновь и вновь проваливался в никуда. Андерсон чувствовал, что на самом деле может вот-вот упасть, если бы свободной рукой мужчина не обхватил его за талию, прижимая к своей груди. 

Прохладная ткань рубашки Доминанта была как бальзам на разгоряченное лицо Блейна. Ладонь, ласкающая член, не прекращала движений, с каждым разом посылая по всему телу Андерсона волны удовольствий, и Блейн мог чувствовать только его. Прижавшись к крепкой груди мужчины, мальчик вдыхал его запах, впервые ощущая заботу, и казалось, будто им на самом деле _владеют_. Он чувствовал себя настолько безопасно, буквально пропитанным наслаждением, что потерял способность думать. Блейн мог лишь отдаваться своим ощущениям и позволять этому мужчине брать все, что тот хочет, погружаясь в собственное удовольствие до тех пор, пока все остальное полностью не растворилось в небытие. 

И тогда, когда Андерсон понял, что уже слишком, что теперь он вполне может нарушить приказ и кончить, несмотря ни на что, когда Блейн просто уже не мог _не кончить_ , Дом скользнул теплыми губами по его ушку и прошептал: 

– Кончи для меня, Прекрасный. 

Что Блейн и сделал. 

Когда способность мыслить вновь вернулась к нему, Андерсон осознал две вещи. Первой и незамедлительной мыслью было то, что его _обнимали_. Блейн был крепко прижат к груди мужчины, и его руки успокаивающе поглаживали мальчика по спине, слегка раскачивая их обоих из стороны в сторону. Второй же было то, что Андерсон дрожал. Сильно. 

– Хороший мальчик. Ты был таким хорошим для меня, Прекрасный. Просто идеальным, – прошептали ему тихим голосом на ушко. 

Эти слова ударили Блейна, как разряд электричества. Он был хорошим. _Прекрасным. Идеальным._ Никто и никогда раньше не говорил ему таких слов. 

– Пожалуйста, Господин, – пробормотал Андерсон, не в силах сдерживаться. – Позвольте мне… – и тут он прервался. Возможно, его не хотели в этом смысле. И мужчина преследовал вовсе не эту цель. 

Чужие пальцы мягко заскользили по его волосам. 

– Что, Прекрасный? 

– Могу я заставить вас кончить? 

Раздался тихий смешок, а затем нежные губы прижались к его виску. В поцелуе. Сердце Блейна затрепетало, как крылья бабочки. 

– Да. 

– Могу… могу я отсосать вам? – слова сорвались с губ прежде, чем Андерсон успел сам осознать их. Но его Дом опять рассмеялся. 

– Только если я могу поцеловать тебя сначала. 

Блейн задрожал и спокойно, в ожидании приподнял голову. Ему в принципе не очень нравилось целоваться, но он сделает это, причем с радостью – уж после только что произошедшего здесь. 

Но, возможно, ему никогда не нравилось это по той причине, что Блейна никогда не целовали _вот так_. Губы мужчины были мягкими, но собственническими, и он целовал Андерсона так, словно владел его ртом и вовсе не нуждался доказать это кому-то. На вкус Дом был сладким, немного отдавал мятой и личностью, а не кисловатым привкусом чего-то неприятного, что Блейн ощущал с другими Домами, которые целовали его. Сейчас же Андерсон хотел раствориться в нем. 

– Я бы хотел увидеть тебя вновь, – прошептал мужчина, отклоняясь от него. – Я пробуду какое-то время в городе. Мог бы ты встречаться со мной здесь каждый день? Я хочу узнать тебя. Я хочу так много показать тебе. 

Тело Блейна еще слегка подрагивало. Встретиться вновь? Этот человек – кто-то такой чудесный, добрый и такой заботливый – хотел увидеть его снова? Андерсон просто не мог сказать нет, мечтая перевернуться на спину и отдать себя этому мужчине _полностью_. 

– Да, я бы хотел этого. 

– Спасибо, – совершенно искренне произнес Дом. Он вновь поцеловал его – мягко, медленно, жарко и глубоко. И, когда мужчина отодвинулся, его руки с нежностью ласкали лицо саба. – Ты действительно… прекрасный. 

Блейн почувствовал гордость за самого себя – он просто не мог удержаться. Эти похвалы были невероятными, они ласкали его тело как теплые и осторожные руки, и Андерсон, настроенный решительно, потянулся вперед, расстегивая ширинку на штанах Дома. 

Никогда в жизни он не считал _такой_ привилегией сосать чужой член. 

 

х х х х 

 

Курт не мог выбросить прекрасного саба из своей головы. 

Не то, чтобы это был его первый раз с сабмиссивом. Курт был сексуально активным вот уже десять лет и несколько раз занимался сводящим с ума сексом, как в сабхаусах, так и вне их. Но все же, это и оставалось для него таким – всего лишь сводящим с ума сексом. А не тем, что могло бы полностью захватить его разум. Курт едва ли ходил туда более одного раза в неделю, не говоря уж о двух днях подряд, и он никогда не ставил целью посещения встретиться с каким-то конкретным сабом. Но все же… 

В этом мальчике что-то было. И не то, что он был просто потрясающим, покорным, хоть и испытывал затруднения с вхождением в сабспейс. Может, именно это и привлекло внимание Курта. Этот мальчик добровольно отдавался в руки Доминанта, страстно желая этого, он был хорошеньким, но робким, и Хаммел просто мечтал _узнать_ его. Курт хотел узнать, где может прикоснуться и вызвать дрожь во всем его теле, что больше всего он любит. Инстинкты просто кричали Хаммелу, что даже сам мальчик не знает себя. И что же Курт мог показать ему, чему научить, помочь узнать свое тело и свою сущность? 

Здравомыслию вовсе не способствовало то, что сабмиссив был _невероятно прекрасным._ Курт несколько раз за вечер ловил себя на том, что просто смотрит в пустое пространство, представляя гладкую кожу, мягкие губы, крепкую линию челюсти и эти мышцы, которые хранили обещание дальнейшего совершенствования. Разница в возрасте никогда сильно не интересовала его, и Хаммел задумался, что же именно сподвигло на это сейчас. Не то чтобы мальчик был слишком молод. Сабы всегда становились доступными сразу, как только появлялись первые признаки Болезни, поэтому разница в возрасте никогда не была веской причиной для возражения с чьей-либо стороны. 

Нет, скорее, Курта интриговал намек на дальнейшее. Ему хотелось увидеть, кем станет мальчик, когда подрастет, что было немного странно, учитывая, что Хаммел видел его лишь однажды, на коленях, в сабхаусе. 

Кроме того, еще одна деталь завораживала Курта. Ему вовсе не нужно было ждать, стоя на коленях – от сабмиссивов этого не требовали, и даже не всегда ожидали. Некоторые поступали так, потому что им нравилось, и это быстрее помогало им с сабспейсом, но в случае с этим мальчиком подобная процедура не казалась подходящей. Это больше походило на какое-то отвлечение для себя, на привлечение внимания Доминанта, которое отвлекло бы от потребностей самого мальчика. Или же просто смирение с тем фактом, что эти самые потребности все равно проигнорируются. 

Саб был сбит с толку, когда Хаммел спросил его, что же он хочет; Курт прекрасно знал тот тип мужчин, которые обычно посещали сабхаус. И Хаммел мог сопоставить все факты. Ему становилось больно от одной только мысли, что те Доминанты относились к мальчику так, словно он не имеет значения. Что-то властное и собственническое вспыхивало в груди Курта каждый раз, как он думал об этом, а потому следовало прекратить думать об этом вообще. 

Разумеется, сказать проще, чем сделать. В Лайме практически нечем себя было занять, а Хаммел уже исчерпал все возможные варианты за один вечер. Он точно сойдет с ума, ожидая завтрашнего дня и очередного посещения сабхауса в назначенное время. 

_(Мальчик выглядел таким удивленным, словно не мог поверить, что Курт действительно хочет его. Но Хаммел, конечно же, хотел, такого прекрасного, полного желания и, как полагал Курт, лишь немного потрепанного судьбой. Он хотел **помочь** ему.)_

Хаммелу следовало отвлечься, поэтому он принял приглашение от своего давнего школьного руководителя Хорового кружка. Хор был одним из тех немногих светлых воспоминаний о старшей школе, и, хоть мистер Шустер и не был самым вдохновляющим учителем, он сделал жизнь Курта чуточку проще. Кроме того, сама мысль о том, чтобы покрасоваться перед кучкой ясноглазых детишек, мечтающих о Бродвее, казалась ему привлекательной. 

И отвлекало это очень хорошо. Намерения мистера Шу были так же ошибочны, как и раньше, но теперь это раздражало намного меньше – особенно учитывая, что это не относилось напрямую к Курту. Фотографии ребят Хорового кружка с последнего года Хаммела, первых членов Хора все еще стояли в рамках на столе, и впереди красовалось фото с запечатленными на нем Куртом и Рейчел, в глазах которых светились большие мечты о большом городе. Жизнь завела их несколько на другие дорожки, чем друзья ожидали в школе, и Хаммел уже несколько месяцев не разговаривал с Рейчел. 

Но он отказывался погружаться в меланхолию о прошлом. Мистер Шу попросил его помочь представить ребятам тему этой недели ( _Курт нежно и немного раздраженно отметил, что за десять лет в этом смысле мало что изменилось_ ), и он был счастлив предоставить свои услуги в качестве помощника. 

Хаммел был поглощен своим занятием, листая списки песен, которые он прекрасно знал и мог бы исполнить без предварительной подготовки, а потому не обращал внимания на тех подростков, что постепенно заполняли кабинет. Так продолжалось до тех пор, пока Курт не встал перед ними, обозревая контингент. И тут он заметил мальчика, сидящего на последнем ряду. 

Хаммел был уверен, что прав – в тот момент, когда его взгляд уткнулся в парня, каким-то шестым чувством, подсознательно Курт знал. Даже если теперь его волосы были уложены гелем, Хаммел распознал знакомые очертания лица, в изучении которого провел тогда почти десять минут. Здесь, в этом кабинете, внимательно слушая преподавателя, одетый в симпатичный кардиган и не менее чудесную бабочку, сидел его прекрасный Саб. 

Ох, он был таким молодым. Точно не в выпускном классе, скорее всего, на год младше или около того. Стоя обнаженным на коленях, мальчик казался старше, или, может, все было потому, что теперь Курт мог видеть его глаза. Прекрасные, золотистые глаза, печальные в уголках, но такие добрые и вежливые – это были вовсе не глаза ребенка, но и пока не мужчины. 

Хаммел знал, что неприлично долго на него пялился, не в силах оторвать от мальчика взгляд, пока рядом говорил мистер Шу, представляя его как бывшего ученика, участника Хора. Ему необходимо было сосредоточиться, но все, о чем Курт мог думать, это: _он узнал меня?_ но, конечно же, ответ был отрицательным. Саб был с завязанными глазами – именно по этой причине и придумали повязки, но все же Хаммел не мог отделаться от чувства, что мальчик просто должен _знать_. 

Однако тот не подавал признаков. Мальчик смотрел на Курта с тем же вежливым интересом, как остальные участники, и ничего больше. Хаммел мысленно встряхнулся. Он ведь даже не знал _имя_ этого мальчика. 

Поэтому Курт начал исполнять песню из мюзикла Rent, которую мог бы спеть даже во сне, а затем устроился на своем месте, наблюдая за выступлением всего Хорового кружка. Складывалось впечатление, что все же мистер Шустер выучил свой урок, потому что теперь среди участников не было никаких Рейчел Берри и все выступали слаженно и вместе, в равной степени распределяя между собой части песни. Курт пытался все же наблюдать за всей группой, но его внимание все чаще возвращалось к темноволосому мальчику. 

Его голос было несколько трудно отделить от всего Хора, и конкретно в этом номере у мальчика не было соло, но он неплохо смотрелся с хорошенькой блондинкой, отлично выполняя свои движения. Курт был прав – у него было тело танцора; мальчик был _потрясающим_. Хаммел поймал себя на том, что составляет список того, что саб мог бы сделать. И что Курт мог бы ему показать. 

Но это было нечестно, ведь они находились в неравных условиях. Хаммел не мог знать о мальчике больше, чем тот знал о Курте. Это единственное, что останавливало Хаммела от того, чтобы спросить о нем _(узнать его имя, кто его друзья, почему никто не замечает, как он несчастен, почему учителя никогда не видят, что их ученики страдают?)_

Но это было нечестно, и Курт должен был прекратить это. Он спросит его завтра. Хаммел поднимет мальчика с колен прежде, чем они начнут играть, спросит его имя, узнает о его опыте, чего Курт должен избегать, чтобы не причинить ему боль. Он должен был сделать это еще в прошлый раз, и сейчас Хаммел ругал себя за молчание, наблюдая, как мальчик после выступления потихоньку отошел от группы, все еще оставаясь вовлеченным в процесс, но как-то отдаленно. Инстинкты подсказывали Курту, что тот даже не знает, вероятнее всего, не сознает, как сильно страдает. 

Хаммел всего лишь хотел _помочь_ ему. Но для начала следовало дождаться их новой встречи. 

 

х х х х 

 

По пути в сабхаус Блейн очень много размышлял. И о сегодняшнем госте в Хоровом кружке, с его восхитительным голосом и абсолютно невероятным телосложением, в большей степени. 

Когда мистер Шу представил его ( _Это Курт, он был одним из моих учеников того года, когда мы впервые победили на Национальных_ ) и тот заговорил, Андерсон мог поклясться… но нет. Курт был относительно успешным владельцем собственного бизнеса из Нью-Йорка. Даже будь он одинок, по какой причине ему бы захотелось посетить сабхаус? С его-то природной красотой… мужчины, наверняка, постоянно падали на колени перед ним. 

Нет, Блейн не позволит себе надеяться. Вообще, ему в принципе не было на что надеяться. Все, что пообещал ему заботливый незнакомец-Дом, так это вернуться еще раз. Не заклеймить, не встретиться с ним где-то за пределами сабхауса. В любом случае, почему бы он мог захотеть этого от Блейна? 

Но Дом был таким добрым, таким заботливым; он обнимал Андерсона, крепко прижимая к себе после того, как саб кончил, позволяя ему прийти в чувство в его руках, а затем невероятно поцеловал. Разве не о таком Доминанте всегда мечтал Блейн? О ком-то, с кем он мог почувствовать себя в безопасности, с кем он мог ощутить заботу и познать головокружительную страсть? 

Возбужденный в сотни раз больше, чем когда бы то ни было, Блейн быстро разделся, оказавшись за закрытыми дверьми комнаты в сабхаусе. Андерсон закрепил на глазах повязку и встал на колени. Плохое предчувствие наряду с волнением закрутилось где-то внизу живота. Что, если он не придет? 

Но мужчина пришел. Почти в те минуты, как Блейн начал беспокоиться, дверь в комнату приоткрылась, и знакомый аромат ворвался сквозь образовавшуюся щель. Андерсон приподнял голову – с волнением и надеждой, но и толикой страха. 

Уже знакомые мягкие ладони погладили его по щеке, и голос мужчины, когда тот заговорил, немного отличался от воспоминаний Андерсона, но был все таким же повелительным. 

– Можем мы присесть ненадолго? Я бы хотел поговорить с тобой прежде, чем мы начнем играть. 

Казалось, что сердце Блейна упало так быстро, что причинило боль остальным внутренностям. Ну конечно же, он слишком много себе напридумывал. То, что какой-то незнакомый Дом назвал его Прекрасным, не изменяло настоящего положения вещей. Блейн не стал от этого менее использованным. Грязным. Его срок годности уже исчерпался последними тремя годами. И лишь потому, что Доминант был добрым и порядочным, еще не означало, что он _хотел_ Блейна. 

– Конечно, Господин, – голос Андерсона был странным, глухим и пустым. 

Он напрягся, приготавливаясь к унизительному процессу подъема и поиска постели, будучи с повязкой на глазах, но затем теплые и сильные руки помогли ему встать. Одна ладонь легла на сгиб его локтя, а другая умостилась на спине, и мужчина повел его к месту назначения, помогая присесть. _«Он всего лишь проявлял доброжелательность»_ , – напомнил себе Блейн. Внезапно собственная нагота стала ему более очевидной, чем когда бы то ни было, и Андерсон неловко поежился. 

Но затем Дом сел рядом с ним – достаточно близко, чтобы прижиматься к его ноге собственной – и взял Блейна за руку. 

– Ты можешь расслабиться, знаешь. Я всего лишь хочу поговорить с тобой, – тихо произнес мужчина, поглаживая тыльную сторону ладони Блейна, пока та не раскрылась. Сильные пальцы массировали его ладонь, и все, что хотелось сделать Андерсону, – это застонать. Для человека, у которого всегда были большие затруднения с погружением в сабспейс, мысль о том, чтобы оставаться в сознании достаточно долго для предстоящего разговора, казалась невероятно сложной. 

Но он постарается. Блейн будет для него хорошим. 

– Я попытаюсь, Господин. 

Мужчина нежно хмыкнул, а затем начал говорить: 

– У меня никогда не было постоянного Саба. И я никогда регулярно не играл с одним и тем же человеком, поэтому точно не знаю, как это работает. Я знаю, что здесь мы не должны составлять контракт, потому что ты подписал его с Центром. Но, если мы станем встречаться на постоянной основе, я бы чувствовал себя увереннее, зная твои ограничения, и чтобы ты знал мои. Мне бы хотелось много с тобой испробовать, но, в то же время, я хочу, чтобы мы оба желали этого, – он остановился, и Блейн был благодарен за это время для раздумий. 

Он также не знал, что делать. Ему никогда и не нужно было – Андерсон всегда лишь отдавал то, что от него требовали. Блейн был в курсе, что такие вещи, как ограничения и контракт существовали в уже заклейменных парах, но в ином случае…. Нет, он не знал. 

Но мужчина вновь заговорил: 

– Я понимаю, что мои просьбы требуют доверия. И с этим становится уязвимым не только твое тело, да, я осознаю это. Но я бы сделал для тебя то же самое – мне бы хотелось, чтобы мы могли доверять друг другу. Я хочу _узнать тебя_ , Прекрасный. 

Сердце Блейна отчаянно забилось в груди, и все эти чувства, а также это имя вскружили голову. Узнать его? Но он же ничто – он же не был кем-то _таким_ , способным заинтересовать столь замечательного человека. 

– Как думаешь, ты сможешь довериться мне? 

– Да, Господин, – произнес он, не задумавшись вовсе, что должно было напугать его – Блейн знал, что должно. Но этого не произошло. 

– Спасибо, – тепло ответил Дом, и затем его рука оказалась у Андерсона в волосах, нежно лаская. Вознаграждение. От этого волна счастья прошлась по его позвоночнику, заставляя хотеть большего, отдавать большее. 

– Я бы хотел знать твое имя, – попросил мужчина, и Блейн напрягся. Это не противоречило правилам Центра, но и не было широко распространено, – а также, чтобы ты знал мое. Это не повлияет на наши игры, если захочешь; я могу называть тебя любым именем, и, мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты называл меня Господином. Но все же… я хотел бы знать. 

Андерсон постарался подумать об этом, но пальцы, так ласково перебирающие его волосы, заставляли его чувствовать себя, словно в тумане. _Ну что же, если он хочет говорить на равных…_

Блейн поднял руку и опустил ладонь мужчины на колени. 

– Я не могу думать, когда ты так делаешь. 

Его Дом легко и непринужденно рассмеялся. 

– Прости. 

Блейн улыбнулся и сжал его руку в своей. Знать имя, чтобы приложить его к этому мужчине, было бы чудесно, хоть и рассказывать ему свое было немного пугающе. Через пару минут раздумий и нерешительности, Андерсон ответил: 

– Меня зовут Блейн. 

– Блейн, – повторил мужчина, и парень кивнул. – Спасибо, что доверился мне. Меня зовут Курт. 

_Курт._ Сердце Андерсона затрепетало, а представление мистера Шустера мигом пронеслось в голове. Но этого не могло быть, этого просто _не могло быть._ Ни один столь успешный, талантливый и великолепный мужчина не мог быть без сабмиссива, а уж тем более не хотел бы тратить свое время на такого, как Блейн. 

– Курт, – эхом отозвался он, так же, как сделал и его Дом, как _Курт_. 

– Но я все равно желаю, чтобы ты называл меня Господином, когда мы играем, – сказал Курт повелительным тоном, и Андерсон резко кивнул. Конечно же, никак иначе. – Как бы ты хотел, чтобы я называл тебя? 

Здесь Блейн засомневался, и голос Курта, называющий его _‘Прекрасный’_ застыл в воображении. Он не мог просить этого. Это казалось подарком каждый раз, когда мужчина произносил слово; Андерсон не мог и мечтать, чтобы его называли Прекрасным, тогда как он был столь очевидно использованным. 

Единственное, что ему удалось произнести, это: 

– Ты раньше называл меня… – а затем остановился. 

Курт, казалось, понял намек. 

– Ты действительно такой. Прекрасный. Мне кажется правильным называть тебя так, если ты не возражаешь. 

_Блейн возражает?_ Да это больше походило на благословение. 

– Да, Господин. 

Ладонь Курта вновь стала поглаживать его по волосам, один раз, второй – Боже, он так легко и охотно давал ему это вознаграждение, и как вообще человек, который раньше ни разу не играл с сабом на постоянной основе, мог быть _таким хорошим?_

– Еще пару минут, и мы сможем поиграть. 

Возбуждение волной окатило Андерсона при мысли о дальнейшем, и это удивило его. 

– Мне нужно знать твои ограничения, Прекрасный. 

Блейн затих, усиленно размышляя. Не было такого, чего бы он _не делал_ прежде, поэтому на ум ничего не приходило, и даже предположение о том, что Андерсон бы мог диктовать свои условия, казалось нереальным, но все же… 

– Мне не нравится кровь, – прошептал он, и даже это простое заявление уже казалось чем-то неизмеримо большим. – Мне не нравится, когда меня режут. 

Ладонь Курта застыла в его волосах, и Блейн на какой-то ужасно болезненный момент решил, что провалил испытание. Затем Дом заговорил: 

– Раньше кто-то резал тебя без предупреждения? 

Андерсон пожал плечами и опустил голову, чувствуя, как лицо загорается от стыда. За последние три года что он только не делал, лишь бы удовлетворить другого мужчину. 

– Почему ты не произнес стоп-слово или не рассказал об этом в Центре? 

Блейн был поражен искренним беспокойством и болью в голосе Доминанта, словно это ему навредили. 

– Я ведь Саб. 

Андерсон всего лишь констатировал факт. От него требовалось делать то, что прикажут, и принимать все, что Дом решит. 

– Но ты все равно остаешься человеком! – внезапно Курт обхватил обеими руками его лицо. – Ты должен пообещать мне, что если я хоть раз сделаю что-то, что тебе не понравится, что не поможет тебе остаться в сабспейсе, если ты не будешь чувствовать себя в безопасности, ты произнесешь стоп-слово. Я не могу начать все это, зная, что в силах причинить тебе вред, Блейн. 

Как-то отдаленно Андерсон решил, что несколько странно слышать, как Курт называет его по имени. Но сейчас он был переполнен эмоциями от слов Дома, от возможности раздавать разрешения, не говоря уж о том, что ему было позволено ставить свои потребности превыше всего другого. 

– Стоп-слова разрешены вместе с контрактом, я…

– Нет, стоп-слова разрешены во время любой игры. Ты всегда заслуживаешь того, чтобы чувствовать себя в безопасности, – голос Курта дрожал, и Дом звучал обеспокоенно. Блейну вовсе не хотелось расстраивать его – он никогда в жизни не захочет этого, не хотел быть _не хорошим._

Он осторожно потерся лицом о ладонь Дома. 

– Я обещаю. 

– Спасибо, – ответил Курт, а после прижался губами ко лбу Андерсона в нежнейшем поцелуе. – В свою очередь, я обещаю не испытывать разные суровые кинки, не спросив тебя прежде. 

Блейн был поглощен новизной всего этого. 

Через несколько минут тишины его Доминант заговорил вновь, и на этот раз он звучал спокойнее. 

– Еще одно. Играть с твоими волосами мне кажется неплохим вознаграждением, но небольшим. Есть что-нибудь еще, что бы я мог для тебя делать, когда ты будешь вести себя хорошо и послушно? 

Андерсон застыл в нерешительности, но… Курт никогда не просил у него ничего, кроме честности. 

– Вчера, после того, как я… ты просто… держал меня в своих руках. Это было, – _невероятно, идеально, меня никогда и никто не держал в своих объятиях,_ – очень мило. 

Смех Курта очень быстро стал одним из самых любимых звуков Блейна. 

– Обнимашки после секса, годится, – Дом снова поцеловал его в лоб, а затем немного отодвинулся. – Ты готов начать? – Андерсон уверенно закивал: его тело уже начало дрожать от предвкушения. 

После Курт обхватил ладонями его плечи и слегка надавил, показывая, что Андерсон должен лечь на кровать. Он подчинился, все еще восхищаясь прикосновением рук Доминанта к его коже, восхищаясь тем, как его Дом дотрагивался до него. 

– Сейчас я желаю узнать о тебе все, Прекрасный. Я собираюсь прикасаться к тебе и целовать тебя так, как захочу, и для этого ты должен лежать смирно. Ты можешь издавать любые звуки, но не разговаривай и не дотрагивайся. Только прикоснись – и тебя ожидает наказание. 

Блейн задрожал. Поначалу он думал, что приказы лишь умерят его возбуждение. Вместо этого, его член нетерпеливо запульсировал. О боже, Блейн так хотел всего этого. Лежать неподвижно и лишь принимать все, что решит подарить ему Курт, казалось каким-то освобождением. От него лишь требовалось не прикасаться – Андерсон мог погрузиться в сабспейс, быть хорошим и с легкостью стать тем, что хотел от него Дом. 

– Да, Господин. Пожалуйста, Господин. 

Курт тихо рассмеялся, и затем в его голосе появилась новая, шаловливая нотка. 

– Пожалуйста, да? С этим мы поэкспериментируем позже. 

Затем руки мужчины исчезли, и Блейн захотел потянуться вперед, найти его снова. Но Курт сказал ему не дотрагиваться, иначе последует наказание, и какая-то часть Андерсона хотела надавить, не подчиниться, узнать, что за это будет. Но гораздо большая часть мечтала лишь быть хорошим для Курта. 

Матрас прогнулся под весом Доминанта, и он склонился над Блейном, шепча на ушко: 

– Не кончай, пока я тебе этого не скажу, Прекрасный. 

И после Курт поцеловал его, ласково прикасаясь кончиками больших пальцев к напряженным соскам, и Блейн позволил себе утонуть в блаженстве. 

 

x x x x

 

Блейн был… 

Курт столько раз начинал свои мысли с этих слов, что теперь уже потерял им счет. Блейн был… прекрасным, сильным, нежным, очаровательным, преданным, вежливым, честным, послушным. Блейн был всем тем, что Хаммел когда-либо хотел от Саба. Блейн был… самым настоящим подарком.

Возможность узнать его и, в свою очередь, показать самого себя, тоже было подарком. И Курт с радостью принимал его. 

Буквально с первых минут их встречи Курт выяснил, что саб лучше реагирует на психологическое доминирование, чем на физическое. Когда Хаммел привязывал его к кровати так, что тот не мог двигаться, Блейн сильно напрягался, нервничал _(но все же не произносил стоп-слово, хотя обещал, что в крайнем случае сделает это)_. Но вот если Курт просто укладывал парня на спину и приказывал не шевелиться, саб словно раскрывался с совершенно неожиданной стороны. 

На самом деле выяснить это было просто. Блейн нуждался в простых командах, на которых легко можно было сосредоточиться, а после следовать им. Это лучше всего помогало ему с сабспейсом, но какие-то другие вещи просто помогали ему оставаться там. Сабу нравилось прикасаться к Курту, и это, в свою очередь, было первым, что Хаммел мог запретить. Ему нравилось видеть, как Блейн сжимает руки в кулаках, отчаянно сражаясь со своим страстным желанием протянуть ладонь и нарушить запрет. Великолепное подчинение, как и всегда, и от этого что-то жаркое сжималось в груди Курта, а также от лицезрения столь усердно работающего над собой саба. 

Следующим, что узнал Хаммел, было то, что Блейн лучше реагировал на награды, чем на наказания. У Курта были свои мысли по поводу того, почему все так, и все эти теории отталкивались от шрамов, покрывавших тело саба. Блейн всегда старался, чтобы у Хаммела не было причин его наказывать, и Курт вполне мог вознаградить его за хорошее поведение. Он был даже рад делать это, если говорить откровенно, так же как и любил крепкое тело Блейна рядом со своим, а также счастье и спокойствие, которые, казалось, волнами исходили от него. 

Они лежали на небольшой кроватке в обнимку, когда Курт впервые спросил его о шрамах. Это произошло после особенно интенсивной сессии _(Блейн лежал на кровати, крепко ухватившись за металлические кольца в изголовье, и Курт трахал его рот снова и снова, наблюдая, как глаза саба под повязкой закатываются от наслаждения – Хаммел с уверенностью мог сказать, в какой именно момент Блейн расслабился и позволил себе погрузиться в сабспейс)_ , и прижимать саба к себе вот так крепко было такой же наградой и для Курта. 

Они привыкли разговаривать в моменты, подобные этому. Хаммел был очарован Блейном, поглощен им. Он так сильно хотел узнать мальчика – в гораздо больших смыслах, чем просто в физическом. И Блейн… ну, он, казалось, был действительно не прочь поделиться. 

Для Курта было честью оказаться достойным такого доверия. 

Но сейчас, когда Хаммел стал понемногу узнавать саба, он не мог не спрашивать себя, как кто-то столь умный и просто великолепный мог позволить себе быть столь небрежно использованным. Курт нежно провел кончиками пальцев по длинному шраму на плече мальчика и спросил: 

– Как ты получил его? 

Он надеялся, что это будет легким ответом, вроде: «Я упал с велосипеда, когда был еще совсем ребенком», но то, как Блейн напрягся в его руках, тут же разбило все ожидания. И саб не ответил сразу же. 

– Ты приказываешь мне рассказать об этом? – спросил он, в конце концов, и Хаммел немедленно узнал этот тон. Блейн всегда говорил осторожным и нейтральным голосом, когда пытался быть хорошим сабом. Казалось, мальчик все никак не может осознать, что он уже _хорош._

– Нет, Блейн, нет. Мы ведь не играем. Я просто спрашиваю тебя. 

Саб вновь затих, и не в первый раз Курт мысленно проклял эту повязку, что сейчас закрывала его глаза, отчего Хаммел не мог их видеть. В конечном итоге, мальчик просто ответил: 

– Я не был хорошим. 

Сердце Курта болезненно заныло от этого признания, а голова закружилась от гнева. Только не с Блейном, нет. Хаммелу захотелось найти каждого мужчину, кто посмел вбить столь ложное представление о плохом поведении в эту светлую голову, и после ударить всех в лицо по одному. 

Курт нежно погладил саба по спине. 

– Ты хороший. 

– Я пытаюсь, – голос мальчика внезапно стал глубоким и напряженным, и Курт, возможно, пожалел бы о той боли, что всколыхнул своим вопросом, но ему нужно было знать. Иногда Хаммел желал, чтобы Блейн перестал думать, будто ему надо пытаться так упорно. 

Прошло примерно две с половиной недели после их первой встречи, когда Курту впервые пришлось наказать Блейна. 

Все не заладилось с самого начала. Впервые за всю историю их знакомства Хаммел прибыл в сабхаус раньше Андерсона. Сидя в специально отведенной комнате ожидания для Доминантов, Курт задумался. Блейн всегда казался довольно охочим и страстно ждущим их совместного времяпрепровождения. А сейчас Хаммел спросил себя, может, саб начал уставать от него? Но тут же отмел эту мысль. 

_(Прошлой ночью Блейн отчаянно цеплялся за него, уткнувшись лицом в теплое местечко между плечом и шеей так, словно не хотел отпускать Курта, будто было снаружи что-то такое, от чего сабу необходимо было спрятаться в объятиях Доминанта. Хаммелу было любопытно, но он не спрашивал.)_

После не стало лучше. Когда мальчик, наконец, прибыл, он был взвинченным и не мог сосредоточиться. Курт никогда не затрачивал столько усилий для того, чтобы успокоить саба. Простые команды, которые всегда были настоящим облегчением для обоих, воспринимались неловким пожатием плеч. И даже на обычное «не двигайся» Блейн поежился и нервно задвигался. 

Что-то было не так. Теперь это было очевидно. Какая-то часть Курта требовала, чтобы Дом прекратил игру и потребовал от Блейна объяснений. Но инстинкты подсказывали, что саб нуждается не в этом. Блейну было необходимо выбраться из своей головы, и Курт мог помочь ему с этим. По крайней мере, надеялся, что мог. 

И все же, Хаммелу никогда раньше не приходилось наказывать мальчика. Конечно, это была общепринятая практика, он знал, но это могло в равной степени как вытолкнуть из кокона беспокоивших его событий, так и навредить многими способами, которые Курт не до конца понимал. Однако приказы сопровождались последствиями, и, так как Блейн не следовал тому, что ему было сказано, Хаммел должен был убедиться в том, что объяснит: это не нормально. 

– Остановись, – выпалил Курт, прижимая руки саба к кровати и останавливая его беспорядочные действия. Он сделал глубокий вдох, успокаиваясь, – раздражение было сейчас плохим другом. – Что я сказал делать тебе в самом начале? 

На секунду Блейн замешкался, а затем произнес: 

– Не двигаться. Позволить Вам позаботиться обо мне. 

Курт удовлетворенно хмыкнул, освобождая запястья саба, и тут же принялся постукивать пальцами о кровать. Устало вздохнув, Хаммел вновь протянул ладонь и обхватил запястья Блейна. 

– И ты сделал это? 

Тело саба, наконец, застыло, но Курт прекрасно видел различие. Это было поражение, но не капитуляция. 

– Нет, мой Господин. 

Хаммел вздохнул. Ему вовсе не хотелось пугать Блейна. Не хотелось ему навредить. 

– И что происходит, когда ты не выполняешь моих приказов? 

– Вы наказываете меня, – голос Блейна был необычайно тихим. Курт снова освободил его руки и провел кончиками пальцев по лбу мальчика. 

– Правильно, Прекрасный, – это имя, казалось, немного расслабило саба. Хм. Интересно. – И вот, что сейчас случится. Ничего необычного или такого, что ты не сможешь выдержать. Я буду сидеть на кровати, а ты ляжешь поперек моих колен. Я отшлепаю тебя, а ты станешь вслух считать удары. Остановимся на десяти. Ты должен лежать неподвижно и произносить только числа. Понял? 

– Да, Господин. 

Им пришлось немного потрудиться, так как повязка ограничивала Блейна, но в конечном итоге саб устроился на коленях Курта, и прекрасный, уязвимый изгиб его попки предстал перед Хаммелом во всей красе. Что-то внутри Доминанта жадно завибрировало от одной только мысли, что сейчас он выплеснет всю глубину непокорности саба на эту нетронутую прежде кожу. Курт сфокусировался на спине Блейна, дабы убедиться, что эта позиция не добавляет никакой лишней нагрузки на поясницу. 

Саб положил голову на свои скрещенные руки и отвернулся от Курта, но Хаммел отлично видел, как мальчик осторожно, но нервно сжимал и разжимал кулаки. Он знал, что в прошлом у саба был негативный опыт с болью, и сейчас саб вновь ожидал этого. Но все же Курт надеялся, что сегодня сможет показать Блейну что-то новое. 

– Считай для меня. Не двигайся, не говори больше ничего, – напомнил ему Хаммел, а затем с силой опустил раскрытую ладонь на правую ягодицу мальчика. 

Реакция была очевидной – тело саба напряглось и сжалось. Но все же он не сдвинулся с места, не поежился, а затем произнес тихим и осторожным голосом: 

– Один. 

Курт улыбнулся. 

– Хороший мальчик, – похвалил он его и тоже заметил на это реакцию саба. Блейн задрожал, и напряжение волнами клубилось где-то внутри его тела – внезапно, Хаммел все понял. Мальчик ассоциировал боль с неподчинением, с тем, что он был не прав, был _недостаточно хорош_. Улыбнувшись, Курт ударил по другой стороне. 

Они так и продолжали: Блейн считал, а Курт хвалил его за послушание. К четвертому шлепку напряжение полностью ушло, к шестому – попка саба покрылась очаровательным красным цветом. На седьмой голос саба начал меняться. К восьмому он расслабил руки. На девятый шлепок Курт ощутил возбужденный член Блейна, упирающийся ему в ногу. 

Десятый шлепок – и саб полностью расслабился на его коленях, а его попка была ярко-красного цвета и горячей на ощупь. Курт не упустил возможности действительно прикоснуться к ней, нежно проводя ладонями по настрадавшейся коже, и бормотал свои восхищения мальчику, которому, наконец, удалось войти в сабспейс – и очень, очень глубоко. 

Хаммел осторожно повернул его на коленях и немного раздвинул ноги, чтобы попка саба устроилась между ними, избегая лишнего и ненужного трения. Блейн все еще был необычайно расслабленным, оставаясь неподвижным в руках Доминанта, а его член тяжело лежал на животе. Саб не двигался и не издавал ни звука. 

Он был таким хорошим для Курта. 

Хаммел обхватил его рукой, медленно проводя по возбужденной длине. 

– Теперь ты можешь говорить, Прекрасный. Ты хочешь кончить? 

Блейн застонал – безудержно и великолепно. 

– Да, Господин, пожалуйста, Господин, могу я кончить? 

– Да, Прекрасный, ты можешь кончить, когда только пожелаешь, как только захочешь, – Курт продолжал водить рукой сверху вниз, уверенно и целенаправленно, не поддразнивая его в этот раз. Блейн чудесно изогнулся, когда удовольствия стало слишком много, и излился на кулак Хаммела и свой собственный живот. 

Наблюдать за сабом после оргазма было одним из самых любимых времяпрепровождений Курта. Он всегда выглядел таким умиротворенным. Дом осторожно выбрался из-под мальчика, укладываясь рядом. Курт с уверенностью мог назвать тот момент, когда Блейн начал приходить в себя, и рассмеялся, когда саб немедленно стал искать ладонью член Хаммела. Он схватил его за запястье и приподнял вверх, нежно целуя мягкую кожу на внутренней стороне. 

– Не сегодня. Это было для тебя. 

Блейн наклонил голову, осмысливая сказанное. А затем, когда, наконец, решился произнести следующее, его голос был чистым и ровным, как и всегда после окончания игры: 

– У меня задница болит. 

Хаммел рассмеялся, наслаждаясь тем, что мальчик все еще способен удивлять его. 

– Здесь есть специальный крем, предназначенный для подобных неприятностей. Я могу нанести немного, если хочешь, чтобы унять жжение. 

Блейн улыбнулся – жизнерадостно и лучезарно – и перевернулся, становясь еще на несколько сантиметров ближе к Курту. 

– Ты просто хочешь прикоснуться к моей заднице. 

– Да, ведь это единственное, о чем я думаю, желая позаботиться о тебе, – сухо произнес он, поглаживая мальчика по спине. 

– Ты действительно делаешь это, – тихо сказал Блейн, – заботишься обо мне. Действительно делаешь это. 

Тепло с новой силой разгорелось в груди Курта, как и радость. 

– Я счастлив делать это, – пробормотал он в волосы саба, после чего нежно поцеловал. 

Несколькими моментами позже, когда ему удалось перевернуть мальчика на живот и начать втирать в горящую кожу успокаивающий лосьон, Курт спросил, что произошло. Он ожидал, что Блейн вновь напряжется, что это будет той самой границей, за которую саб не позволит ему зайти, но Блейн лишь тяжело вздохнул и пожал плечами. 

– Я, хм… я крупно поссорился со своим отцом. И вчера скандал достиг своего апогея. 

Временами Хаммел забывал, насколько молодым был Блейн. И неважно, что они с Куртом вытворяли в течение дня, к вечеру саб все равно возвращался домой к родителям. Хаммел не был уверен, что именно чувствует по этому поводу. 

– Почему вы поссорились? – осторожно спросил он. 

В течение пары минут Блейн просто молчал. 

– Из-за этого, – ответил саб, и Курт застыл на месте. – Я никогда… никогда не посещал сабхаус на регулярной основе. Только по необходимости, когда я больше не мог выносить наступление Болезни. А сейчас я прихожу сюда каждый день. Мой отец никогда не был рад тому, что его сын – сабмиссив, поэтому он… разозлился. Что я бросаю ему это в лицо. 

Курт не знал, как ответить на это. Сама мысль о том, что Блейн, будучи тем, кем является, и действуя на основании инстинктов, которые не мог контролировать, подвергался подобным нападкам и разговорам о том, что он бросает это кому-то в лицо, казалась просто смехотворной. 

– Почему ему не нравится то, что ты саб? 

Голос Блейна был необычайно печальным, когда последовал ответ: 

– Он Доминант, и мой старший брат Доминант. Сабмиссивы слабые. Он недоволен тем, что его сын – слабак. 

В этот момент Хаммел возненавидел отца мальчика. 

– Ты не слабый, Блейн, вовсе нет. 

За этим последовала нерешительная и грустная улыбка. 

– Я знаю. Или, по крайней мере… может, я начинаю понимать это. 

 

х х х х 

 

Месяц. Прошел месяц с тех пор, как Курт появился в судьбе Блейна. И теперь было сложно представить свою жизнь без него. 

На самом деле, Андерсон виделся с Домом лишь около двух часов в день. Вовсе не должно было казаться, будто Курт изменил каждый аспект жизни парня, он знал, что не должно. Но так оно и было. Понимание того, что у него есть Курт, к которому можно было прийти в определенное время, помогало справляться со школой, а также с одиночеством и болью от того, что Блейн всегда был не совсем к месту в жизни своих друзей. Знать то, что он что-то значит для другого человека, что его ценят и о нем заботятся – что Блейн был для кого-то прекрасным, было неоценимо в борьбе с повседневным унылым существованием. 

Кроме того, Блейн стал чувствовать себя гораздо лучше. В голове прояснилось, тело стало сильнее и гораздо лучше поддавалось контролю, чем Андерсон мог вспомнить. Конечно же, причина этого была проста – его тело получало все необходимое на постоянной основе и, что немаловажно, впервые в жизни правильно. И все потому, что Курт мог читать его, словно раскрытую книгу, он так легко помогал ему с сабспейсом, в то же время заставляя почувствовать себя ценным, уникальным, в безопасности. 

На самом деле, даже страшно было подумать, как много стал значить для Блейна Курт. Месяц вовсе не был большим сроком, но с таким человеком, как Курт – с кем-то, кто заставлял Блейна почувствовать себя _так_ – это время казалось вечностью. Потому что для Андерсона Курт был _тем самым_ , и парень знал это. Он не мог себе представить другого человека, которому он смог бы довериться, отдать себя полностью, как делал это с Домом. 

И с осознанием этого неизменно пришло обещание боли. Потому что Курт оставит его. Это было неизбежно. У него была своя жизнь – потрясающая и удивительная, успешная _взрослая_ жизнь, в которую явно никак не вписывался Андерсон. Этот день настанет – день, когда Курт решит вернуться туда, где его место, и это полностью разрушит Блейна. 

Но все же это не останавливало его от того, чтобы отдавать себя Курту целиком. Нет, совсем нет. Блейн никогда не ожидал, что его будут ценить и боготворить, что кто-то увидит в нем нечто иное, чем обыкновенную шлюху. И если ценой за такой подарок судьбы, пусть даже на совсем малое время, была неумолимо приближающаяся дата, ну что же, Блейн с удовольствием готов был заплатить ее. 

Разумеется, это вовсе не значило, что Андерсон со страхом ждал этого – еще как. Каждый день, входя через двери сабхауса, Блейн чувствовал тупую боль глубоко в груди от того, что _это может быть сегодня, сегодня он может не прийти._

По большей части, правда, Курт появлялся быстро – через небольшой промежуток времени после того, как Блейн заканчивал свои приготовления. Он раздевался и садился на постель или вставал на колени – в зависимости от того, как чувствовал себя сегодня – и тогда Дом входил в комнату. Курт никогда не заставлял Блейна ждать. 

Именно поэтому сегодняшний день был таким ужасным. Прошло уже около тридцати минут по его подсчетам _(всегда было сложно сказать, сколько именно времени прошло, будучи в повязке)_ , а Курт все еще не появился. 

Воздух в комнате был обжигающе холодным, и казалось, он замораживал его снаружи и изнутри. Больничный запах был отвратительнее, чем обычно, даже тошнотворным, когда его не заменял резкий, но приятный запах туалетной воды Курта. И все казалось пустым и безжизненным. 

Смутно Блейн спросил самого себя, как долго он должен сидеть здесь обнаженным и в повязке, ожидая того, кто определенно точно оставил его. Но, несмотря на холод, Андерсону не хотелось двигаться. Уйти означало навсегда закрыть двери и признаться самому себе, что Курта здесь больше нет. И он покинул его. Навсегда. И Блейн мог бы сидеть здесь днями, всю жизнь, лишь бы это не означало сурового конца. 

Но это было глупо. И сам Блейн был глупым. Какая разница, что его сердце оказалось разбитым на тысячи крошечных кусочков? Пришло время сдвинуться с места и попытаться как-то соединить те части своей жизни, которые остались после Курта. Не имело значения то, что Блейн не чувствовал своих пальцев. 

Настала пора одеться и уйти. 

В конечном итоге, когда Блейн нашел в себе силы, чтобы пошевелить ногами, встать и направиться в сторону вещей, ранее сложенных в углу, дверь приоткрылась. Несмотря на то, что он отчетливо уловил знакомый запах, Блейн все же ожидал служащего сабхауса, который пришел, чтобы напомнить ему, что необходимо покинуть здание.

Но после раздался голос, _его голос_ :

– Блейн, боже, прости за опоздание. Мне позвонили с работы, и я не мог не ответить на срочный вызов. Мне так жаль, очень жаль, Блейн, ты что…

Смутно Блейн был уверен в нескольких вещах. Он почувствовал, как ноги отказали ему служить, и Курт обхватил его своими руками до того, как Блейн успел упасть, а после, словно со стороны, услышал ужасные рыдания, вырвавшиеся из груди. Курт опустился вместе с ним на пол, прижимаясь к нему всем телом. Да, Блейн был уверен в этом, но до конца не мог поверить.

У него отчаянно болело сердце и кружилась голова; Блейн словно тонул в аромате Курта, в звуке его голоса и просто в его присутствии – он не мог осмыслить происходящего. Он даже не начал привыкать к мысли о потере Курта, так как же заставить поверить себя, что теперь он вернулся? Безобразные рыдания словно по собственной воле рвались из глубины горла, громкие и болезненные, но Блейн только цеплялся за своего Дома. _Курт_ – только об этом он мог думать, только это мог чувствовать, и всё, всё для него было Куртом. Как Блейн вообще мог представить, что сможет жить без этого мужчины.

Повлажневшая от слез повязка неприятно прилипала к глазам, но единственное, что получалось у Блейна, – это прижиматься к груди Курта и ощущать свою боль. Боль от потери, которую на сегодня он избежал, но непременно почувствует в будущем.

Курт что-то шептал ему в волосы своим нежным и успокаивающим голосом, и Блейн сфокусировался на этом, на крепости тела Дома, на том, что сегодня это ужасающее ощущение утраты испарится. Обязательно испарится.

В конце концов, когда Блейн снова смог нормально дышать, не срываясь на слезы, он присел. Курт не отпускал его от себя слишком далеко, так и придерживая одной рукой за талию на своих коленях. Блейн был восхищен этим – самим существованием Курта, и каким великолепным было ощущение простых объятий. Одной рукой, которой Дом ранее успокаивающе поглаживал его спину, теперь Курт обхватил его лицо, и Блейн повернулся навстречу раскрытой ладони, с благодарностью целуя.

– Малыш, что случилось, что не так? – голос Курта казался разбитым, и, боже, Блейн так сильно любил этого мужчину. Осознание этого остро кольнуло его и без того саднящее сердце.

– Я думал, что ты ушел, – все, что смог выдавить из себя Блейн. И это звучало жалко даже для него самого.

Курт замолчал, и, хоть Андерсон достаточно хорошо научился распознавать его настроение, сейчас что-то в груди оборвалось. Но затем Курт убрал свою руку с его лица и принялся поглаживать по волосам – такие действия отдавали теплом во всех конечностях Блейна.

Когда Курт заговорил, его голос был каким-то дрожащим и болезненным.

– Блейн, мой прекрасный мальчик, почему ты решил, будто я смогу просто так уйти? Даже не попрощавшись?

Это заставило Блейна задуматься.

– Я не… я не знал. Только предположил…

Он прервался, а Курт принялся целовать его, нежно и… влажно? _"Курт плачет"_ , — внезапно осознал Блейн.

– Почему ты плачешь? – он не мог видеть лицо Дома, но был в состоянии потянуться навстречу ему и обхватить его щеки, размывая теплые дорожки кончиками пальцев.

Курт рассмеялся – немного горько и обиженно, но все же.

– Я плачу, потому что ты плачешь. И потому, что я, очевидно, проделал недостаточно хорошую работу, раз ты подумал, будто я просто смогу оставить тебя вот так, Блейн. Я бы не смог так поступить.

Слишком многое нужно было осознать, и Блейн не мог думать, не мог соображать, но саднящее чувство в груди разгорелось с новой силой при мысли, что он любым способом мог причинить Курту боль.

– Ты не сделал ничего неправильного, – прошептал Блейн и уткнулся лицом ему в шею. Разум предлагал ему просто _подчиниться_ , но Блейн проигнорировал это. Все казалось правильным.

Быть с Куртом казалось правильным.

Дом принялся поглаживать обнажившуюся часть его шеи, прижимая губы к волосам. Они так и остались сидеть на полу, не меняя положения в течение очень долгого времени. Курт вновь крепко обнял саба и, прижимая его к себе, стал слегка раскачиваться взад-вперед. И вскоре ноги Блейна затекли, и Курт решил действовать.

– Пойдем, Прекрасный, сядем на кровать и поговорим. Хорошо?

Так просто было позволить Курту вести его, направлять, пока ноги пронзало острыми иголочками от возобновившегося притока крови. Так просто было погрузиться в объятия Курта на старых простынях кровати, просто было забыть о боли, наслаждаясь нежными прикосновениями Дома и слушая различные похвалы, нашептываемые им. Было бы невероятно просто погрузиться в сабспейс и забыть обо всем. Но Курт хотел поговорить, а значит, следовало оставаться в полном сознании.

– Ты прав, что в конце концов мне придется уехать. По всей вероятности, даже раньше, чем мне хотелось бы. Но я не собирался резко сорваться с места и вовсе не стал бы… я бы обязательно сказал тебе, Блейн. Я обещаю, _обещаю_ , что не поставлю тебя в такое положение, однажды просто не явившись на нашу встречу...

Блейн рвано выдохнул, чувствуя отчаянную пульсацию в саднящем сердце.

– Я просто… Курт, ты… – он не знал, что сказать, не знал, как много может открыть, оставляя при этом что-то для себя. – Потерять тебя будет очень трудно.

Курт издал очередной влажный звук, словно был на грани плача, а затем он принялся целовать лицо Блейна, лаская губы. Боже, Андерсон полностью принадлежал этому мужчине.

– Я не хочу терять тебя, – прошептал Курт, чуть ослабляя свои объятия. – Быть может, нам удастся придумать что-нибудь, я мог бы вернуться и навестить тебя, а ты приехать ко мне.

– Незаклейменный саб сам по себе летит в Нью-Йорк? Перестань, Курт, даже я понимаю, что это плохая идея, – ответил Блейн, поглаживая пальцами рубашку Дома. Материал казался ему дорогим, вполне подходящим для такого мужчины, как Курт. Что подумают люди, когда незаклейменный саб приедет к нему? Блейн прижался к нему сильнее, желая раствориться в присутствии Дома.

– Это плохая идея, – согласился Курт. – Но мне почему-то все равно.

Блейн рассмеялся и внезапно почувствовал себя гораздо легче. Тогда Курт снова обхватил ладонями его лицо, крепко целуя. К тому времени, как он отстранился, Блейн тяжело дышал – он просто не мог удержаться.

– Пожалуйста, Господин, мне нужно…

Блейн тут же прервался, не до конца привыкший, что действительно может просить, но Курт провел губами по краешку повязки и произнес:

– Что, Прекрасный? Что я могу для тебя сделать?

– Я хочу почувствовать Вас. Ощутить, словно я _Ваш_.

Курт довольно зарычал, услышав эти слова, и нежно прикусил теплую кожу на шее, которую ласкал перед этим ртом.

– _Мой_.

Голос его Доминанта был жарким, собственническим и властным. Боже, от этого Блейну хотелось свернуться калачиком где-то внизу, полностью погрузившись в состояние сабмиссива, и утонуть, потеряться в Курте.

– Ты хочешь быть _моим_ , Прекрасный? – его голос стал грубее, глубже, чем Блейн когда-либо слышал.

– Да, Господин. Вашим.

Курт всегда был предельно нежен с ним, и Блейн решил, что любит в нем это. Теперь же что-то казалось совершенно другим. Нет, ни в коем случае Курт не был груб, просто сейчас казалось, что он размывал границы этой нежности. Курт двигался так, словно тело Блейна теперь было только его, ставил так, как ему хотелось, и использовал только по своему желанию. Не было никакой боли, и Блейн потерялся не столько в заботе и восхищении, сколько в осознании, что каждое новое прикосновение, казалось, клеймило, превращая в _его_ саба.

И Блейн ничего не мог сделать – он ничего не хотел делать, лишь позволяя Курту переворачивать себя, пока не занял позицию, желаемую Куртом. Блейн задыхался от его прикосновений, совершенно не привыкший, чтобы с ним обращались с такой заботой и вниманием. И только почувствовав три пальца Курта внутри себя, Блейн вновь обрел способность мыслить, выгнув спину и громко, протяжно застонав.

– Так хорош для меня, – выдохнул Курт ему в кожу. – Такой хороший для меня, мальчик мой, весь мой, ведь так, Прекрасный?

Все, что удалось сделать Блейну – это громко всхлипнуть, и эта невидимая связь с Куртом словно пронзила его насквозь.

– Да, Господин. Весь Ваш.

Он снова почувствовал улыбку Курта на подъеме своей задницы, а затем его зубы, с нежностью вонзившиеся в мягкую плоть. Этот укус вовсе не был сильным, недостаточно серьезным, чтобы порвать тонкую кожу, но боль спиралью прошлась по позвоночнику _(новая и восхитительная, и лишь с Куртом Блейну впервые понравилось это; с Куртом все становилось до невозможности прекрасным)_. И тогда Блейн задумался, хватит ли этого, чтобы завтра там остался синяк. Он хотел этого. Он мог признаться в этом самому себе – Блейну хотелось завтра сидеть на репетициях Хорового клуба и ощущать след от зубов Курта. 

Но вскоре пальцы Дома неожиданно исчезли, а его голос раздался невыносимо близко с ухом Блейна.

– Прекрасный, вернись ко мне на минутку, всего лишь на минутку, – Блейн кивнул, чувствуя тупую боль от пустоты. – Мне нужно, чтобы ты был здесь, я хочу спросить тебя кое о чем.

– Я здесь, – выдохнул Блейн, предлагая свое тело Курту, хоть и чувствовал, что мог растаять в любую минуту.

– Я хочу сделать это без презерватива, – Блейн смог лишь только простонать в ответ на это. Курт никогда в жизни не трахал его вот так, и теперь он хотел этого, так сильно хотел. Курт – жаркий и ничем не прикрытый внутри него, делающий его своим не только снаружи. Боже, да ему это было просто _необходимо_.

– Да, _пожалуйста_ , да, – едва ли не зарыдал он.

– Спасибо, Прекрасный, теперь ты можешь расслабиться.

Блейн снова будто парил над землей, но все же чувствовал растяжение в том месте, где Курт толкнулся в него. Голос Дома слышался где-то на задворках сознания – грубый, преисполненный доминирования и контроля, и Блейну хотелось раствориться в этом. Его тело натянулось, как стрела, словно Блейн мог кончить в любую секунду; но он не мог, его Доминант не приказывал этого. Блейн будет хорошим для Курта, он будет принадлежать _Курту_.

Блейн был в сознании, достаточно для того, чтобы расслышать, как вскрики Курта становятся все более дикими, чтобы ощутить, как толчки его становятся более необузданными. Боже, он собирался кончить, кончить _в Блейна_ , поставить на нем свою невидимую метку.

– Кончи вместе со мной, Прекрасный, – выдохнул Курт ему на ухо.

И он так и сделал.

Позднее, когда он думал об этом, то вспоминал, каково это – чувствовать, как тебя заполняют: Блейн мог поклясться, что ощущал, как Курт изливался горячей жидкостью внутри него. Позднее он вновь воспроизводил это в своей голове и чувствовал, как им владеют, как его любят – от этого Блейну хотелось плакать, но все, о чем он действительно мог думать, – это был Курт.

Курт, который всегда крепко прижимал к себе Блейна после оргазма и который теперь перевернул их так, чтобы удобно устроиться за спиной саба, нежно поглаживал своими пальцами его по сокращающимся мышцам на животе. Курт, который прокладывал сотни легких поцелуев по всей его шее.

Курт, который прошептал:

– Большое спасибо, Прекрасный. Спасибо, что попросил. Спасибо, что доверился мне.

Курт. Только Курт. И всегда будет Курт. Блейн обхватил рукой ладонь Дома на своем животе и решил быть предельно честным, полностью довериться Курту.

– Я люблю тебя.

 

х х х х 

 

Блейн любит его.

Эти слова пронеслись в его голове, как биение сердца, как обещание. Он не видел глаз саба из-за повязки, не мог даже разглядеть его лица из-за позиции, в которой они лежали, но отчетливо чувствовал тело мальчика, крепко прижатое к нему. В его позе не было никакого напряжения, и Блейн не нервничал, не показывал, будто ждет ответа на свое признание. Он словно констатировал факт. Блейн любит его.

Боже, Курт был влюблен в него. Он знал это, уверился в этом в ту же секунду, как Блейн в слезах чуть не упал на пол, и тогда Курт понял – он сделает все, лишь бы Блейну больше никогда не было больно. Теперь же его сердце переполнялось этим чувством. Курт был влюблен в Блейна, которому было шестнадцать лет, который все еще учился в старшей школе и находился в Огайо, тогда как вся жизнь Курта была в Нью-Йорке.

Но ничто из этого не могло изменить того факта, что Курт любил его. И, как полагал Хаммел, в жизни Блейна было не слишком много людей, кто мог сказать ему это.

Курт наклонился вперед и осторожно поцеловал небольшой засос на шее саба. Сама мысль о том, чтобы оставлять на теле Блейна – в местах, которые с легкостью могли заметить другие Доминанты – метки, которые всегда покажут, будто Блейн кому-то принадлежит, – заставляли его желудок скручиваться от счастья. Он крепче прижал к себе Блейна и прикоснулся к его голове своей.

– Я тоже люблю тебя.

Блейн напрягся, его тело словно замерло в объятиях Курта.

– Правда?

Ох, его бедный, прекрасный и разбитый мальчик. Неспособный поверить, что достоин чьей-то любви. Курт выгнул шею так, чтобы прижаться лбом к спине Блейна, и приподнял руку, поглаживая родимое пятно около плеча.

– Да, люблю.

Воздух в одно мгновение покинул легкие Андерсона, и Курту стало жизненно важно прижать его еще ближе. С небольшими усилиями он перевернул Блейна, лег рядом с ним, соприкасаясь грудью с его, сплетясь ногами. Дыхание Блейна было неровным и срывалось с губ резкими звуками; складывалось впечатление, что мальчик вот-вот заплачет.

– Ох, Прекрасный, все хорошо, – принялся успокаивать его Курт. – Ш-ш, не плачь.

Блейн усмехнулся влажным и громким звуком, словно не знал, что делать. Он столько пережил сегодня в эмоциональном плане и, должно быть, невероятно устал. Блейн прошептал его имя, словно молитву:

– _Курт._

Мозг Хаммела работал с невероятно медленной скоростью. Хоть Курт и находился рядом с Блейном. Сама мысль о том, чтобы оставить его, которую и раньше-то сложно было представить, теперь и вовсе была невозможной. Курт, зарываясь носом в мягкие волосы Блейна, припомнил слова отца.

_Однажды появится такой человек, и внезапно причин, по которым ты не можешь его заклеймить, больше не станет._

Конечно, Блейну было всего шестнадцать. Но он был невероятно смышленым и взрослым для своего возраста, ему причинили достаточно боли – к Блейну относились не как к человеку, и тот научился думать, как давно сформировавшийся мужчина. Конечно, Блейн все еще учился в старшей школе. Но он не был там счастлив, он чувствовал себя изолированным от одноклассников, а правительство с легкостью разрешало переводить в другие школы заклейменных сабов. Конечно, Блейн все еще жил со своими родителями. Но из-за постоянного недовольства отца и полнейшего безразличия матери, Блейн не ощущал радости, здесь он не чувствовал себя в безопасности.

Нет, Курт был уверен, что существовали какие-то причины, чтобы не клеймить Блейна и не увозить с собой в Нью-Йорк. Он понимал, что разница в возрасте была довольно ощутимой, и заставлять Блейна с головой погрузиться во взрослую жизнь могло причинить лишь больше боли. Но инстинкты говорили ему «нет». Инстинкты подсказывали Хаммелу, что в мире нет ничего более правильного, чем позволить Блейну стать по-настоящему _его_.

Конечно, Блейну придется выбрать. Единственное, что мог сделать Курт – это предложить ему такую жизнь, жизнь с ним, быть партнером Курта и иметь какую-то опору. Если Блейн не захочет этого – покинуть свою семью или школу, тогда…. Тогда Курту придется проводить больше времени в Огайо. Потому что Блейн был нужен ему. Нужен так, как никогда в жизни Курт не думал, что будет нуждаться в сабе, но теперь, когда он был рядом… Курт не мог представить без него своего существования.

– Блейн, я хочу спросить тебя кое-что. И не хочу, чтобы ты отвечал мне прямо сейчас. Не торопись, подумай об этом и дай свой ответ завтра или послезавтра – в любой день, лишь бы ты был уверен.

Саб приподнял голову с местечка на шее Курта и повернул к нему свое спокойное лицо, показывая тем самым, что слушает и раздумывает.

– Хорошо, – просто сказал он. Как легко Блейн доверял ему. Боже, Курт невероятно любил его.

– Я хочу забрать тебя вместе с собой в Нью-Йорк. В качестве моего саба.

В течение короткого промежутка времени Блейн оставался молчалив, а после нерешительно спросил:

– В качестве твоего саба… заклейменного?

Курт рассмеялся и, не удержавшись, наклонился вперед, целуя идеальный изгиб губ Блейна.

– Да, заклейменного. Я знаю… знаю, как много прошу у тебя. И знаю, что вся твоя семья здесь, все твои друзья в Огайо. Я знаю, Блейн, сколь многим тебе придется пожертвовать для меня…

– Мой брат недавно переехал в Нью-Йорк, – выпалил Блейн, прерывая Курта. – Примерно в то же время, как ты появился здесь. Он снимается в каком-то сериале. Мой брат – моя единственная семья, если можно так сказать.

Курт вновь рассмеялся, припоминая рассказы саба о Купере и об их крепкой братской связи.

– Блейн, нет. Даже не пытайся ответить сейчас. Это очень важное решение, а у тебя был насыщенный день. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, убедись, что ты хорошо подумал. Я не хочу, чтобы ты пожалел обо мне. Никогда.

Блейн кивнул, но на лице его уже расплывалась улыбка.

– Ты хочешь меня, – произнес он, словно подобная мысль была для него в новинку. – Ты хочешь заклеймить меня, хочешь оставить рядом с собой, – благоговение в его голосе причиняло Курту боль. Хаммел ненавидел тот факт, что идея быть желанным казалась Блейну такой невероятной.

– Да. Я хочу оставить тебя рядом с собой, – Курт спрятал улыбку в плече Блейна, ощущая, как счастье закипает внутри. – Хочу смотреть, как ты растешь, хочу увидеть, каким мужчиной станешь, и знать, что ты мой. Я хочу быть рядом, когда закончится твоя первая Бродвейская постановка, и иметь возможность указать на тебя, рассказывая всем: _«это мой саб, разве он не идеален?»_.

Теперь смеялся Блейн, цепляясь за него.

– _Курт_.

И он произносил его имя, словно молитву.

Курт вздохнул, и его улыбка стала нерешительнее.

– Но больше всего мне хочется, чтобы ты был счастлив. И если ради этого ты захочешь остаться здесь, пока не захочешь быть моим сабом, тогда… Просто обещай мне, Блейн, что ты будешь полностью уверен в своих желаниях.

– Я обещаю, – удар сердца. – Я люблю тебя, Курт. Так сильно люблю.

И Курт снова начал улыбаться, поглаживая кончиком большого пальца обнаженное плечо Блейна.

– Я люблю тебя больше, Прекрасный.

 

х х х х 

 

Конечно, ждать ответа от Блейна оказалось куда более мучительно, чем Курт мог себе представить. Ему вновь пришлось покинуть мальчика в сабхаусе, как обычно, и Блейн растянулся на кровати, улыбаясь и наслаждаясь ощущением, что кто-то действительно хочет его. Даже если Курту не удастся заклеймить его, даже если Блейн решит остаться в Лайме, оно будет стоить того, потому что Курт дал Блейну _это_. Хаммел был способен дать Блейну уверенность, что кто-то и где-то любит его настолько, что хочет оставить рядом с собой. И Курт предполагал, что даже он сам не до конца понимает, как много это значит для мальчика.

Оставить Блейна в сабхаусе было тяжело, но ужинать со своей семьей этим вечером было куда тяжелее. Курт должен был сказать им, он знал, что должен. Они обязательно порадуются за него, конечно, ведь разве не семья подталкивала его завести себе саба в течение многих лет? Но как бы часто Курт не повторял себе, что не хочет рассказывать из-за молодости Блейна, потому что все еще может не сработать, потому что не хотел рисковать, позволив родственникам отговорить его, – все это не было правдой. Курт хотел сохранить все в секрете – это удивительное чувство – между ним и Блейном. Словно таким образом решение с легкостью далось бы мальчику.

Однако Курт все равно был рассеянным. Он не мог перестать воображать Блейна в Нью-Йорке, представлять, какой будет их совместная жизнь. Курт хотел показать сабу все свои любимые места в городе, хотел, чтобы Блейн остался с ним на долгое время и завел свои любимые закутки, позже показав их Курту. Он хотел возвращаться домой к Блейну после долгого рабочего дня и находить мальчика, свернувшегося калачиком на диване и делающего уроки, или же наигрывающего что-то для себя. Курт хотел встретить всех друзей Блейна, которых тот успеет завести в Нью-Йорке, хотел представить саба своим собственным. Он хотел просыпаться рядом с Блейном каждый день и напоминать, что он прекрасный, удивительный и любимый кем-то.

Курт не мог не задуматься, а представляет ли себе что-то подобное Блейн. Думает ли о жизни, которая у него может начаться или о той, которую оставит позади? Нет, конечно же, Блейн всегда сможет увидеться с семьей, они могут возвращаться в Огайо так часто, как он захочет. В конце концов, и у Курта была здесь своя семья. Возможно, он должен был упомянуть и об этом, должен был точнее обозначить свои планы.

– Ты какой-то рассеянный.

Курт моргнул и вынырнул из своих мыслей, уставившись на отца. Берта щедро освещали мерцающие блики телевизора, и этот вид был настолько знакомым Курту, что он немедленно успокоился.

– Да, – согласился Хаммел.

Берт наклонил голову, внимательно изучая сына.

– Не хочешь поделиться со мной причиной?

Курт рассмеялся и перевел взгляд на свои пальцы.

– В конечном итоге, разумеется. Как только все решится. Так или иначе.

Заметив смирение на лице отца, Курт вновь рассмеялся, внезапно преисполняясь чувством благодарности к нему. Курт был рад, что решился на эту поездку, и не только из-за того, что встретился с Блейном. Вздохнув, Берт поднялся со своего места, как только игру прервали на рекламу, и направился в сторону кухни за пивом.

Проходя мимо Курта, он осторожно похлопал его по плечу, а после произнес:

– Надеюсь, он того стоит.

Курт закатил глаза. Те дни, когда он мог что-то скрыть от своего отца, уже давно прошли.

Рассеянность Курта не покинула его и на следующий день. Он задумался, а чувствует ли Блейн то же самое, уставившись в окно во время урока и думая о нем. Конечно, не было никаких гарантий, что Курт получит свой ответ сегодня. Он сам сказал Блейну не торопиться, полностью убедиться в правильности своего решения, и Курт на самом деле имел это в виду. Если для ответа потребуется ждать неопределенное количество дней, он выдержит.

И в то же время это вовсе не значило, что Курт не хотел увидеть, как Блейн бросается ему в объятия с порога комнаты в сабхаусе, умоляя забрать его с собой. Вместо этого Блейн сидел на постели, прикрыв глаза повязкой, но полностью одетый. Сердце Курта оборвалось.

Но Блейн тут же ему улыбнулся, изогнув свои прекрасные губы, и Курт облегченно выдохнул. Он восхищался четкими линиями тела саба в этих штанах и кардигане. Если Блейн все еще не снял с себя одежду, значит, на то была своя причина, и ею нельзя было пренебрегать.

– Здравствуй, Прекрасный, – пробормотал он, с легким щелчком захлопывая дверь. Его сердце наполнилось радостью, когда улыбка Блейна стала шире.

– Знаешь, это было первым, что ты сказал мне.

Курт знал. Но теперь, впервые в жизни, он не был уверен, что же делать. Следующий ход был за Блейном, и, не обнажившись, он хотел показать, что так и должно быть.

Блейн сделал глубокий вдох и начал говорить, словно до этого репетировал свои слова.

– Нам нужно поговорить об этом, и мы должны сделать это как Курт и Блейн, а не… а не как Дом и саб. Это придет позже. Я просто… мне сложно понять, чего же я действительно хочу… в чем нуждаюсь… и разговоры с тобой всегда помогали мне. Но мне кажется, что если я буду обнажен, то слишком легко стану твоим сабом и… я просто хочу поговорить. Ты не против?

Курт выдохнул и кивнул, с трудом осознавая, что Блейн не видит его. Тогда он подошел к постели и взял ладонь Блейна в свою.

– Конечно, я не против.

Ладонь мальчика немного дрожала, а вскоре плотно сжалась, и он снова начал говорить.

– Курт, я хочу уехать с тобой. Знай это, знай, что я хочу быть с тобой больше, чем желал чего-либо в своей жизни.

Сердце Курта подпрыгнуло в груди.

– Но?..

Блейн вздохнул, и какое-то напряжение, казалось, покинуло его тело.

– Но мне страшно.

Признаваться в этом... Доверять Курту достаточно, чтобы признаться в этом, должно быть, было сложно для Блейна. Принимая во внимание, как его прикосновения действуют на саба, Курт осторожно приподнял руку и погладил его по щеке, стараясь только успокоить.

– Что пугает тебя?

– Неодобрение моей семьи? Они могут отрезать меня от всего. Что, если подумать, не самое страшное в жизни, конечно же. Мои родители не такие хорошие родители, какими должны быть, но, думаю, Купер будет на моей стороне.

– Я уверен в этом, – кивнул Курт, проводя подушечкой пальца по нежной коже Блейна. Тот повернулся лицом в сторону его ладони и прижался к ней в целомудренном поцелуе. Курт обожал, когда Блейн делал так. – Что еще?

Блейн помолчал, а затем снова заговорил.

– Я немного боюсь, что твоя жизнь полностью поглотит меня. Я знаю… знаю, ты хочешь для меня только лучшего. Но я боюсь того, что произойдет, если меня поглотит жизнь, которая есть у тебя там, а затем у нас ничего не получится? Что, если нам придется разорвать нашу связь, и тогда я застряну в Нью-Йорке, потеряв не только тебя, но и все, что у меня есть сейчас?

Как бы сильно Курту не хотелось отмахнуться от таких страхов, он выждал пару мгновений, размышляя о словах Блейна. Только потом ответил:

– Блейн… тебя поглотит моя жизнь? Но я не этого хочу. Я никогда не желал такого саба, который просто станет приложением к моей жизни. Я хочу разделить с тобой все, что у меня есть, и хочу, чтобы ты был моим. Но это никогда не значило, будто я хочу, чтобы у тебя не было своей жизни, нет, своих друзей, мечтаний или достижений. Конечно же, мне хочется, чтобы у тебя было все это, детка.

Блейн глубоко и прерывисто вдохнул, и Курту было необходимо поцеловать его. На вкус губы Блейна были теплыми, мягкими и знакомыми, и Курт вполне отчетливо мог ощущать улыбку мальчика. Однако этого было недостаточно, чтобы развеять все его страхи.

– Что, если я не найду друзей? Если не буду достаточно хорош, чтобы иметь все то, что ты хочешь для меня?

– Ты в тысячи раз больше, нежели просто хорош, Блейн, – пообещал ему Курт, наклоняясь для еще одного быстрого поцелуя. – И если вдруг ты будешь несчастен в Нью-Йорке, мы переедем. Отправимся в Лос-Анджелес или в Чикаго, или в Лондон. Но я не думаю, что это произойдет. Нью-Йорку всегда есть, что предложить каждому человеку.

– Я люблю тебя, – в ответ произнес Блейн, склонившись к плечу Курта. – Да. Да, Курт, я хочу быть твоим.

Это было просто невероятно слышать. Курт никогда не думал, что захочет услышать это, да при том будет еще и непередаваемо счастлив. Блейн хотел принадлежать ему. Конечно, впереди было столько всего, с чем придется иметь дело, что придется уладить, например, поговорить с их семьями. Им нужно составить контракт и убедиться, что связь станет официальной, при этом следовало разорвать контракт с сабхаусом.

Но сейчас это все не казалось важным. Это ощущалось чем-то настоящим, чем-то важным, еще сильнее, чем вчера, когда он впервые трахнул Блейна без презерватива. Это ощущалось чем-то настоящим – моментом, когда оба знали, что Блейн принадлежит Курту. Все остальное было вторичным.

Но все же оставалась еще одна, не менее важная часть. Курт осторожно приподнял голову Блейна со своего плеча.

– Я хочу снять твою повязку, Прекрасный, ты не против?

Казалось, на минутку тот засомневался, но вскоре тихо ответил:

– Да. 

Курт завел руку назад и потянул за узел, завязанный на затылке саба. Он легко поддался пальцам Курта, но Дом все же попридержал повязку на месте и поднял лицо Блейна к себе, чтобы оставить одиночный поцелуй на покрытом тканью подъеме носа. Блейн улыбнулся, и Курт позволил повязке скользнуть вниз.

Блейн моргнул, открывая для Курта свои великолепные медовые глаза, переполненные трепетным чувством, и Дом не смог удержаться – он широко улыбнулся.

 

х х х х 

 

Впервые увидеть своего Дома – своего _Курта_ , мужчину, которому он только что пообещал свою жизнь и свое сердце – было таким опытом, который Блейн никогда не забудет.

– Ты – это ты! – выпалил он, и Курт рассмеялся, с любопытством приподняв свои идеально очерченные брови. Боже, он был еще великолепнее, чем Блейн помнил. – Я хочу сказать, что подумал об этом, когда ты пришел на репетицию Хорового кружка, возможно… что твой голос показался мне знакомым. Но затем я решил, что такого не может быть, потому что разве есть какая-то веская причина, чтобы ты захотел меня?

Курт слегка нахмурился от этих слов, и Блейн тут же почувствовал себя ужасно. Курт столько дал ему, и теперь…

– Блейн, перестань много думать, – голос Хаммела прорвался сквозь туман паники в его мозгу. Он наклонил голову, демонстрируя подчинение, но Курт немедленно обхватил его за щеку, приподнимая лицо. – Это все еще я, Блейн. Ты знаешь меня. Лучше, чем кто-либо другой.

– Это все потому, что я твой, – конечно, подобное прозвучало очень нагло, но Блейн не смог удержать ухмылки после этих слов. Ему было так хорошо – он чувствовал себя правильно, поэтому не мог перестать думать об этом. _Твой_.

– Да, – глаза Курта светились яркими красками, и он постоянно улыбался. Блейн никогда не задумывался об этом, никогда не мечтал, не представлял. Но Курт был чем-то бóльшим, настоящим, он был здесь, был рядом. Его волосы были приятного каштанового цвета, гораздо светлее волос Блейна, но все же достаточно темными и уложенными в стильную прическу. Но даже при всем этом они казались невероятно мягкими. Кожа Хаммела была бледной; они вдвоем так потрясающе контрастировали друг с другом. Блейн готовил себя, что вскоре будет часто видеть это. Будет рядом с Куртом.

Сердце отбивало неровный ритм где-то в ушах; Блейн не мог сосредоточиться, преисполненный восторгом от происходящего. Он был желанным, был заклейменным – может, пока не совсем официально, но и это настанет. У Блейна был _Курт_ и намечалась жизнь в Нью-Йорке, подальше от этого города и сабхауса, в котором обитали все призраки его страхов.

Как и всегда, пальцы Курта в его волосах успокаивали, заставляли почувствовать, что все реально. Блейн поднял взгляд на лицо мужчины, ощущая радость, что теперь может делать это. Все точно вылепленные черты Доминанта излучали заботу и любопытство.

– Ты в порядке, Прекрасный?

Блейн замер в нерешительности, а после честно ответил:

– Не могу прийти в себя. Но это не значит, что больше не хочу всего этого, – поспешил исправиться он, когда Курт издал обеспокоенный звук. – Просто… я так люблю тебя. И никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь у меня будет это. Все это. Когда-либо.

Улыбка Курта была яркой, немного грустной, но достаточно искренней, чтобы Блейну захотелось ответить тем же.

– Я люблю тебя.

Блейн никогда не устанет слышать эти слова.

Конечно, оставалась еще куча дел. Блейн был слишком переполнен эмоциями, чтобы играть в этот день, хихикая и радуясь перспективам новой жизни с Куртом. Он сказал ему об этом, и его Дом просто кивнул, целуя Блейна и притягивая к себе для крепкого объятия. Казалось, что Блейн просто не может чувствовать себя еще счастливее.

– Ты хочешь официально разорвать контракт с сабхаусом перед уходом? – спросил Курт, когда они вышли из комнаты. – Это будет значить, что тебе нельзя будет возвращаться сюда, даже если мы не тут же полетим в Нью-Йорк.

Блейн улыбнулся и протянул руку, пока ладонь Курта идеально не легла в его. Это был первый раз, когда они покинули сабхаус вместе, понял он.

– Мне больше это не нужно. То, в чем я нуждаюсь, больше не здесь.

После этих слов Курт расплылся в улыбке. Он приложил их сомкнутые руки к своим губам и оставил легкий поцелуй на тыльной стороне ладони Блейна. Кожу после этого покалывало даже тогда, когда растворился призрак дыхания Курта. Покрасневший Блейн тут же перевел взгляд на свои ботинки, невероятно польщенный таким обращением.

Разорвать контракт с сабхаусом было достаточно просто. Все было бы сложнее, если бы оба были несовершеннолетними, и в таком случае обязательным было бы присутствие родителей Блейна, чтобы подписать отказ. Контракт подразумевал, что несовершеннолетний не может сам расторгнуть договор. И, так как Курт был взрослым, а, значит, мог заполнить специальную форму, исключающую кучу лишней бумажной работы, он сделал это незамедлительно. Блейну же оставалось только тихо сидеть на месте и пройти небольшое интервью, где должны были удостовериться, что его не заставляют, а после подписать Контракт. После этого все закончилось. Теперь Блейн не мог вернуться сюда, не заполнив новую форму. Но ему это было не нужно.

Курт ждал его, когда Блейн вышел из комнаты, где брали интервью, прислонившись к стене и что-то печатая на телефоне. Андерсон на минутку остановился, внимательно оглядывая его. Он был таким _высоким_ , а ноги, казалось, были необычайно длинными. Стиль одежды Курта был безупречным, но Блейн и не ожидал меньшего. Изгиб губ был идеальным, а нижняя была зажата между зубами в каком-то сконцентрированном беспокойстве, и прекрасные глаза невероятного цвета устремили свой взгляд на экран телефона. Блейн отметил, что даже волосы Курта, казалось, отказываются признавать силу гравитации.

Затем Курт поднял взгляд, застав его за разглядыванием, и улыбка расцвела на его лице. Блейн почувствовал, как сердце отчаянно забилось. Это вообще когда-нибудь прекратится, подумал он. Настанет ли такой день, когда при виде Курта он перестанет испытывать _так много_ чувств? Блейн надеялся, что нет.

Хаммел вновь протянул ему руку при выходе из сабхауса и переплел свои пальцы с пальцами Блейна так, словно здесь им и было место. Дорога к арендованному автомобилю Курта была короткой, а после ему пришлось отпустить Дома, чтобы забраться внутрь.

– Итак, – заговорил Курт, как только устроился на водительском сидении, – сначала к тебе или ко мне?

– Что ты имеешь в виду?

– Мы должны поговорить с нашими семьями. С твоей, потому что я должен был сначала спросить разрешение, а потом заклеймить тебя, а с моей потому что… ну, я хочу показать тебя им.

Блейн улыбнулся, но это быстро сошло на нет.

– Что, если они не дадут? Не дадут тебе разрешение. Мой отец, – Блейн поморщился, раздумывая обо всех спорах, которые часто происходили в его доме. Он уставился на свои колени, сжимая и разжимая пальцы.

А затем Курт протянул руку и принялся успокаивающими движениями гладить его по голове и задней части шеи.

– Это не имеет значения, – нежно произнес Курт. – Твоя Болезнь уже прошла, а значит, по закону ты сам можешь выбирать своего партнера. И мы с тобой уже связаны, детка, пусть даже это пока не официально. Ты мой, и я не отпущу тебя, только если ты не захочешь этого.

Блейн сделал глубокий вдох.

– Тогда сначала ко мне.

От сабхауса до дома Блейна было около пятнадцати минут езды. Все это время они слушали радио, а ветерок, резко залетавший сквозь распахнутые окна, путался в их волосах. Курт удивительным голосом подпевал некоторым песням, в одинаковой мере хорошо ориентируясь в классической музыке и современных композициях, и звуки его голоса очаровывали Блейна.

Впервые в жизни он ощущал себя расслабленным и счастливым. Это отличалось от того, как Блейн чувствовал себя в школе, с осторожностью решая, какие стороны себя он может показать всем. Это отличалось и от того, как чувствовал себя Блейн, опускаясь на колени перед Куртом. Это было… обыкновенным счастьем.

Конечно, все не было так просто. Глубоко посаженные ростки боли не так-то просто было удалить, каким бы счастливым ты не был. Чем ближе они подъезжали к дому Блейна, тем тише он становился. Конечно, Блейн всегда фантазировал, как однажды в его жизни появится Дом и заберет его из этих стен. В реальности же все оказалось немыслимо пугающим. Единственное, чего он желал, – это чтобы родители порадовались за него. Разве это было невозможно?

Оба автомобиля были на подъездной дорожке. Везение, решил Блейн. Лучше все сделать за один раз.

– Милый дом, – прокомментировал Курт, оттягивая неизбежное.

Блейн лишь пожал плечами.

– Слишком велик для трех человек.

Паника настигла его в ту же секунду, как он вышел из машины. Но теперь рука Курта была в его ладони, и Блейн действительно мог это сделать. Ему выпал уникальный шанс прожить эту жизнь с Куртом, и никто не сможет забрать это у него, что бы ни случилось.

– Мам! Пап! – крикнул Блейн, как только они ступили в фойе. Голос звонко отскочил от стен.

– Мы в комнате для рисования, Блейн! – отозвалась его мать.

Курт удивленно приподнял бровь.

– В _комнате для рисования_? – одними губами повторил он. Блейн закатил глаза и шутливо ткнул Курта под ребра.

Но улыбка медленно сходила с его лица, пока он направлялся к месту назначения. Его родители сидели в своих обычных позах – мать читала, а отец занимался своими делами по работе за ноутбуком. Боже, этот момент настал.

– Мам, пап… я бы хотел представить вам кое-кого, – Блейн ненавидел, насколько слабым был его голос и сколько сил пришлось приложить, лишь бы он не дрожал. В отчаянии Блейн завел руки за спину, нащупывая ладонь Курта. Пальцы Дома скользнули между его, и это придало ему необходимого мужества. Оба родителя подняли на них взгляды, оторвавшись от своих дел, и Блейн мог видеть, как они оглядывают Курта и их сомкнутые руки. – Это Курт. Он… он Доминант. Мы… он хочет заклеймить меня.

Тишина.

Блейн знал, что до боли сжимает ладонь Хаммела. И все же, остальные молчали. В конце концов, его отец осторожно захлопнул крышку ноутбука и встал, с ног до головы осматривая Курта с нечитаемым выражением на лице.

– Вы встретились… в сабхаусе? – резко спросил он. Равнодушие и холодность отчетливо сквозили в его голосе. Когда Блейн это осознал, то тут же понял, как все будет дальше.

Ему захотелось исчезнуть.

– Да, – тихо ответил он слегка дрожащим голосом. Курт, словно почувствовав, что Блейн едва держится, подошел ближе, прикасаясь к телу саба своим.

Отец Блейна кивнул и опустил взгляд на разбросанные по столу бумаги. Не меняя положения, он спросил нарочито спокойным голосом:

– И насколько он старше тебя?

– Мне двадцать шесть, – сказал Курт, заговаривая в первый раз. – Я знаю, это значит, что я гораздо старше Блейна, но еще и то, что у меня есть хорошая работа и достаточно стабильный и безопасный доход, который он сможет свободно использовать в своих интересах, и…

– И ты хочешь заклеймить его? – отец Блейна прервал Хаммела. – Забрать его отсюда и сделать своей сукой?

– Нет! То есть, да, я хочу заклеймить его, но…

– И ты хочешь этого, Блейн? Какой нормальный мужчина станет вожделеть кого-то на десять лет младше? Ты маленькая и грязная шлюха!

Прозвучавшие слова были словно сильный удар в живот, от этого Блейну хотелось забиться в угол. _Шлюха, бесполезный, грязный, использованный_. Но затем Курт, чудесный Курт выступил вперед, загораживая Блейна так, словно был щитом против злых слов.

– Больше _никогда_ не смейте говорить с моим сабом подобным образом, – твердо проговорил он. Блейн никогда не слышал, чтобы Курт звучал так опасно и настолько властно. Его ноги немедленно ослабели, и Блейн захотел упасть перед Домом на колени, но сохранил спокойствие и выдержку. Посмотрев на свою мать, он заметил, что и та почувствовала незримую битву за контроль между двумя Доминантами в комнате.

– Блейн, отправляйся в свою комнату и собери все вещи, которые хочешь забрать с собой, – спокойно проинструктировал его Курт властным голосом. – Ты уезжаешь со мной. Сегодня. Мы сможем вернуться в любое другое время за остальным.

Никогда в жизни Андерсон не был так счастлив подчиниться приказу. Он быстро ретировался в свою комнату и, только закрыв за собой дверь, осознал, как же сильно дрожит. Поддаваясь своим инстинктам, Блейн опустился на колени. Как бы хорошо было сейчас просто парить, доверить кому-то контроль над собой и своими нуждами и просто почувствовать себя в безопасности. Он поднимется и начнет собираться через минуту, пообещал себе Блейн, только еще одну минуточку.

Он все еще стоял на коленях, когда Курт постучался в дверь и зашел в комнату. У Блейна отняло много сил, чтобы перестать дрожать, оставаться спокойным и просто собрать все мысли воедино. Но когда Курт подошел к нему, Блейн просто перестал пытаться.

– _Пожалуйста_ , – взмолился он.

Пальцы Курта в его волосах заставили Блейна поднять взгляд и наклонить голову в сторону своего Доминанта.

– Все в порядке, Прекрасный, ты можешь отпустить.

Блейн закрыл глаза и расслабился, оказавшись под защитой сильных рук Доминанта.

Когда он смог вернуться в чувства, то все еще стоял на коленях, а голова его покоилась на бедре Курта, теперь уже сидящего на кровати. Призрачное чувство исчезло, и Блейн снова ощутил себя в своем теле, задумавшись, что же Курт сказал его родителям. Приподняв лицо, он заметил, как Курт смотрит на него с заботливой и терпеливой улыбкой. Любящей.

Блейн задрожал.

– Что… – начал было спрашивать он, но затем одернул себя. Блейн точно не знал, что же хотел выяснить. К счастью, Курт понимал это лучше него.

– Ты можешь уехать со мной, если хочешь. В доме моих родителей достаточно места, где ты сможешь остановиться до нашего отъезда, а я стану подвозить тебя в школу и все остальное. Твоя мать хотела бы видеть тебя, пока мы здесь, когда ты пожелаешь, и в те дни, когда станем возвращаться сюда. Твой отец согласился со мной, что если не сменит тон, то его участие в твоей жизни становится необязательным, – под конец голос Курта стал холодным, выдавая с головой все, что тот думал об отце Блейна. Андерсон некоторое время размышлял об этом, удивляясь, насколько незначительным ему казалась потеря собственного отца.

– Также он согласился, – продолжил Курт, – позволять твоей матери периодически навещать тебя в Нью-Йорке, раз уж ты и твой брат будете жить там. Не в его праве диктовать, должна ли она встречаться со своими детьми, если тебе интересно мое мнение, но…

Блейн улыбнулся, потеревшись лицом о бедро Хаммела.

– Это традиция.

– Это боязнь сабов и настоящая глупость, – осторожно поправил его Курт, но улыбнулся в ответ, поглаживая мальчика по волосам. – Я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, будто я стану ограждать тебя от встреч с людьми, которые тебе дороги или от желания заниматься вещами, которые тебе нравится.

– Я знаю это, – уверил его Блейн, упиваясь чувством его пальцев в своих волосах. Это действительно было потрясающе.

Курт улыбнулся и нагнулся, легонько поцеловав саба. Откинувшись назад, Курт осторожно сжал его плечо и произнес:

– Давай, поднимайся. Соберем тебя в дорогу.

Это не заняло у них много времени. Курт взял на себя обязанность сложить одежду, и Блейн оставил его у гардероба, прекрасно понимая, что тот просто подойдет ближе и сложит все, что уложено неправильно. Вместо этого Андерсон сфокусировался на книжных полках, складывая в свою школьную сумку так много книг, которые не хотелось оставлять здесь, как только мог. Курт сказал ему, что они смогут вернуться сюда и забрать все остальное, но Блейну хотелось забрать как можно больше. Его ноутбук и телефон уже были в машине Хаммела, наряду со школьными принадлежностями, поэтому Блейн взял только зарядники и некоторые CD-диски.

– У тебя очень много галстуков-бабочек, – констатировал Курт, и Блейн пожал плечами, слегка покраснев.

– Мне нравится, когда что-то облегает мое горло, – признался он.

– Правда? – спросил Хаммел, заинтересованно приподняв бровь, словно решил отложить эту информацию на потом. Дальше он ничего не комментировал, заканчивая складывать вещи Блейна в две дорожные сумки.

Странно было покидать дом своих родителей с намерением больше никогда не возвращаться. Блейн погрустнел на какое-то мгновение, вспоминая свое детство – прогулки на велосипедах по подъездным дорожкам и уроки игры на фортепиано в гостиной…. Но все эти теплые образы затмили грозовые тучи неоправданных ожиданий. Нет, Блейн не должен грустить, уезжая отсюда.

Однако всю дорогу до дома Курта он сохранял молчание, прижавшись лбом к прохладному стеклу. Блейн видел беспокойные взгляды, которые периодически бросал на него Курт. Но, по большей части, он чувствовал себя невероятно усталым.

– Мы правильно поступаем, Блейн? – тихо спросил его Хаммел. – Ты уверен, что хочешь этого?

 _Даже Доминанты иногда сомневаются в себе_ , подумал Блейн.

– Я уверен, – это было единственным, на что он оказался способен.

Курт протянул руку и обхватил его ладонь, тем самым успокаивая и предлагая столь необходимое тепло.

 

x x x x 

 

Встреча с родственниками Курта прошла гораздо лучше. Блейн немедленно был заключен в крепкие объятия мачехи Курта _(Зови меня Кэрол, дорогой, пожалуйста)_ , и отец Хаммела, оглядев его прежде с головы до ног, так же крепко обнял. Блейн не мог вспомнить, когда последний раз его так часто обнимали. 

Он знал, семья Курта уже какое-то время подбивала последнего заклеймить саба, поэтому не слишком волновался, что будет нежеланным. И все же было странно, что Блейна так быстро приняли в семью, словно для него уже давно было заготовлено специальное место. Ужин, во время которого он узнал о семье Курта, а они о Блейне, оказался потрясающим и странным опытом. Отец Курта, который, судя по всему, работал в Конгрессе, пока Хаммел учился в старшей школе, предложил ему помочь с бумагами, которые следует подготовить для перевода в другую школу. 

Но как только Курт с отцом удалились после ужина, Андерсон стал волноваться. Кэрол, заметившая, как он провожал их взглядом, улыбнулась и повела его к дивану. 

– Курт о тебе совсем не много рассказывал. Пусть поговорят, им многое следует наверстать. 

Блейн кивнул. 

– Они очень близки, да? 

– Да, – подтвердила Кэрол. – Берт практически в одиночку вырастил сына. Мама Курта умерла, когда он был совсем маленьким, и к тому времени, как я встретила их, мальчик уже был совсем взрослым. Берт решился заклеймить нового саба только потому, что Курт практически заставил его. 

Блейн улыбнулся, наблюдая за двумя темными силуэтами по ту сторону двери. 

– Он хороший Дом, – пробормотал Андерсон больше себе, чем Кэрол. 

– Я в этом уверена. Но все же он еще… как бы отлично он ни заботился о других людях, иногда кому-то следует позаботиться и о нем. Напомнить, чтобы Курт не работал так упорно, или вовремя обедал, пусть даже очень занят, или просто время от времени развлекался. Ему нужен человек, который сможет сделать это для него. 

Теперь всё внимание Кэрол было сосредоточено на Блейне, и тот покраснел под ее пристальным взглядом. 

– Думаю, я смогу. Я… я смогу. Я могу быть для него таким же хорошим, могу дать ему то, в чем он нуждается. 

Выражение лица Кэрол смягчилось. 

– Я уверена в этом, солнышко. В противном случае, он бы не заклеймил тебя.

Какое-то время он просто разговаривал с Кэрол, наслаждаясь тем фактом, что ей действительно были интересны его рассказы о школе. Но опять же, Кэрол и сама вырастила сына, и, что бы там ни говорила, Курта тоже. Блейн чувствовал себя вместе с ней в безопасности. К такому он еще не привык. 

В конце концов, Курт с отцом вернулись в комнату. Берт включил телевизор, переключая с одной игры на другую, и Курт пробормотал что-то вроде «некоторые вещи никогда не меняются». Атмосфера в доме была теплой и успокаивающей. От этого Блейну захотелось спать. С осторожностью, не забывая о присутствии Берта и Кэрол, он свернулся калачиком на диване, положив голову на колени Курта. Тот немедленно стал поглаживать его волосы пальцами, тем самым лишь больше успокаивая Блейна. 

– Хороший мальчик, – пробормотал Курт, а Блейн тихо вздохнул. 

Он так устал, так вымотался за последние несколько дней. Теперь Блейн был в безопасности, чувствовал себя любимым и желанным. Так легко было потеряться в ритмичных движениях Курта в его волосах. Так просто было… уснуть. 

 

х х х х 

 

Курт никогда в жизни не просыпался с кем-то рядом. По крайней мере, вот так, когда чья-то голова лежала на его груди, а знакомые руки обхватывали тело. За все годы своей сексуальной активности Курт ни разу не оставался ни с кем на ночь, и никто не просыпался с ним рядом. 

Или под ним, с улыбкой подумал Хаммел. Прошлой ночью он перенес Блейна с дивана сюда и уложил на левой стороне своей старой кровати, после устроившись рядом. Каким-то образом Блейн за ночь переместился, и теперь крепко обнимал его, головой уткнувшись в ключицу. 

Блейн все ещё спал, но немного вздрогнул, когда Курт стал с нежностью скользить пальцами сквозь его волосы. Тихие вибрации от счастливого вздоха коснулись груди Хаммела, и он улыбнулся, ощутив теплые волны привязанности по всему телу. 

– Доброе утро, малыш. 

Андерсон хмыкнул и слегка поежился, а после приподнял голову и посмотрел на Курта одним полусонным глазом. 

– Привет. 

Не обращая внимания на утреннее дыхание, Курт наклонился за поцелуем и очередной раз насладился отзывчивостью Блейна, с какой легкостью тот открывался перед ним. От этого Курт задрожал, испытав внезапное желание прижать Блейна к кровати, заставляя умолять о пощаде. Но сегодня им предстояло составить контракт, и до этого Курт не хотел пользоваться ситуацией. 

Он отклонился и провел рукой вниз по спине Блейна, заглушая тем самым протестующий стон. 

– Знаю, я не должен был просить тебя пропускать сегодня школу, но нам нужно составить контракт и позаботиться о других делах, а еще мне бы очень не хотелось делать это, пока родители дома, – Курт поморщился, почувствовав себя подростком, который собирается заняться сексом втайне от родственников. Но дело было вовсе не в том, чтобы скрыть факт секса, а создать для Блейна безопасное пространство, где тот смог бы быть честным и открытым. Хаммел решил, что Блейну было бы тяжелее сосредоточиться, знай он, что кто-то помимо Курта услышит его. 

Улыбка Андерсона была легкой, менее сонной, но все еще расслабленной. 

– Я никогда не пропускал школу, так что, думаю, один раз вполне могу. Учитывая все обстоятельства. 

– Хорошо. Но не привыкай, – поддразнил его Курт. Обхватив руками плечи Блейна, Хаммел перевернул их так, что тот оказался снизу. Блейн медленно моргнул, а после взглянул на него открытым и доверчивым взглядом. Курт решил, что это потрясающе – иметь своего собственного саба таким, довольным и расслабленным. Он вновь наклонился, радуясь тихому стону Блейна. Его тело словно пело – боже, Курт так хотел поиграть, все еще находясь на десятом небе от их связи. Но для этого еще будет время. 

Приложив всю свою силу воли, Хаммел отклонился, вновь посмотрев на саба. Блейн раскраснелся, рассеянным взглядом блуждая по его лицу. Так просто было бы _нажать на определенные точки_ , ввести его в сабспейс… 

– Боже, ты весь мой. 

Блейн застонал и закрыл глаза, а после _выгнулся_ с невероятным изяществом, прижавшись к Курту. Разочарованный, но уже всё решивший Хаммел быстро поцеловал его еще раз и тут же отклонился, поднимаясь и устраиваясь рядом. 

– Это нечестно, – застонал Блейн и надул губы. Курт рассмеялся и потянулся к нему, усаживая рядом. 

– Знаю, прости. Я не мог удержаться, – Блейн улыбнулся, и Курт осознал, как много это значит для него – знать, что он желанный. 

Курт взял Блейна за руку и посмотрел на него со всей серьезностью. 

– Я хочу, чтобы ты кое-что для меня сделал. Мы примем душ и оденемся, а после я спущусь, чтобы приготовить завтрак, и мы сядем вместе, станем составлять контракт. Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал – по-настоящему подумал – о своих желаниях, в чем ты нуждаешься. Не о том, что ты _должен_ хотеть, в чем нуждаться. Ты должен будешь сказать мне о своих ограничениях, к чему ты хочешь стремиться и чего ты с абсолютной точностью не хочешь. Я знаю, некоторые Доминанты поверхностно составляют контракты, но я, скорее, вернусь туда и перенесу всё на более поздний срок, нежели рискну навредить тебе. Хорошо, Прекрасный? 

– Да, Господин. 

Курт улыбнулся и накрутил на палец прядку волос Блейна. 

– Спасибо. И еще кое-что, – он в нерешительности остановился, мысленно возвращаясь ко вчерашней ночи, когда Блейн спал у него на коленях. – В тот день, когда я ждал твоего решения, то несколько сходил с ума от тянущегося времени, поэтому… я купил клеймо. Я знаю, что в общем-то так и принято, когда Дом вручает своему сабу клеймо в качестве подарка, но вчера ты упомянул… Это не ошейник, но если ты хочешь, мы купим тебе и такой. 

Блейн моргнул, и Курту показалось, что он удивлен и тронут. 

– Ты купил мне клеймо? До того, как я сказал «да»? 

Хаммел взволнованно покраснел. 

– Да. Я нашел такое, которое мне очень понравилось. Оно будет чудесно на тебе смотреться. Но это не ошейник, и, если только захочешь, мы достанем тебе… 

Блейн прервал его речь поцелуем, широко улыбаясь. 

– Мне оно понравится. Я уверен в этом. 

Рассмеявшись, Курт оттолкнул его. 

– Я тоже в этом уверен. Но я говорил не об этом. 

– Знаю, – сказал Блейн и задумчиво наклонил голову. – Может… может быть, позже, мы купим ошейник? Не в качестве клейма, а просто для нас? Когда мы будем играть. 

Курт согласился, слегка кивнув. Это было идеально – какая-то вещь только для них. Воображение подкинуло ему картинки стоящего на коленях Блейна, полностью обнаженного, лишь в одном ошейнике, и Дом ощутил горячий жар во всем теле. Да, он с радостью будет ждать этого момента. 

Отбросив эту мысль, Курт наклонился для последнего поцелуя, а затем встал с кровати, намереваясь пойти в душ. Физический аспект их связи хорошо влиял на него, Курт знал это. Отчаянное желание держать Блейна как можно ближе _(обнаженного, покрытого испариной, стонущего, умоляющего, подчиняющегося, ЕГО)_ было головокружительным. Курт мог только представить, как чувствовал себя Блейн. 

Мечтая сделать все как можно быстрее и безболезненней, Курт сократил свое ежедневное получасовое пребывание в душе до 10 минут. Стянув с губ Блейна очередной поцелуй по пути из ванной комнаты, Хаммел оделся, а затем постарался преобразовать свою энергию в идеальные _сладкие крепы*_. 

К тому времени, как Андерсон спустился на кухню, Курт создал прекрасную и высокую золотистую башенку из крепов, увенчанную сахарной пудрой и свежей клубникой. 

– Пахнет просто потрясающе, Курт. 

Улыбаясь, Хаммел поднял взгляд, и у него перехватило дыхание. Блейн выглядел великолепно. Его волосы были немного уложены, представляя собой нечто среднее между свободно падающими на лоб кудряшками – к чему привык Курт, – и тем гладким совершенством, которое Блейн демонстрировал всему миру. На нем была надета простая, великолепно обтягивающая рубашка и яркие штаны, безо всяких носков и ботинок. Блейн казался собранным, счастливым и довольным. Курт никогда раньше не видел его таким. 

Круговорот эмоций просто вскипал внутри Хаммела, и ему пришлось упереться руками в столешницу, лишь бы не дрожать так сильно. Он отдаст всё, сделает всё, только бы Блейн оставался таким на всю жизнь. 

– Хэй, – пробормотал тот и подошел ближе, опустив ладонь на бедро Курта. – Что такое, что случилось? 

Дыхание, которое задерживал Хаммел, вырвалось наружу в виде тихого смешка, и Курт тут же обнял Андерсона. 

– Просто еще не могу прийти в себя. От того, как сильно люблю тебя. 

– Ох, – это было произнесено мягко, едва различимо, но Курт почувствовал на своей шее улыбку Блейна. – Я тоже тебя люблю. 

– Я знаю, – подавшись назад, он поцеловал Блейна в лоб. – Пойдем, время для завтрака. 

Крепы были невероятно аппетитными – разумеется, это так, – но Курт почти не обращал внимание на то, что ест. Они с Блейном говорили, как привыкли это делать в обнаженном и пресыщенном виде на постели, не принадлежащей им. К тому времени, как разговор плавно подошел к завершению, их тарелки уже давно были пусты, а солнце поднялось высоко в небо. 

Блейн предложил заняться посудой, на что Курт согласился, тем самым получая возможность приготовить все бумаги, необходимые им для заполнения контракта. Еще он принес с собой простую серую коробочку с клеймом, которое купил. Улыбнувшись, Хаммел мечтательно провел кончиками пальцев по краям коробки. 

Наконец, они устроились друг напротив друга на диване в гостиной, соприкасаясь коленями. 

– Ты подумал? О том, что хочешь от меня? 

Блейн кивнул, но все еще казался нерешительным. 

– Для меня это сложно. Делать это. Я… возможно, проще будет начать с того, что я не хочу? 

– Хорошо, – с легкостью согласился Курт, ободряюще погладив Андерсона по колену. Тот слабо улыбнулся ему в знак благодарности, и Хаммел затих, предоставляя Блейну столько времени, сколько тот сочтет нужным. 

– Я не хочу, чтобы за тобой оставалось последнее слово в какой-либо части моей жизни, помимо секса, – начал Андерсон, все же оставаясь нерешительным. – Может, мне потребуется… помощь, или человек, на которого я смогу положиться, если вдруг потеряюсь в вихре эмоций, но все же я хочу принимать свои собственные решения. 

Блейн выглядел заметно встревоженным, словно Курт мог отказать ему в этом. 

– Конечно же я не хочу руководить всей твоей жизнью, малыш. 

Андерсон пожал плечом, не встречаясь с взглядом Курта. 

– Некоторые Домы так поступают. 

– Только не я. Ты ведь знаешь меня. 

Блейн немного расслабился и коротко, смущенно рассмеялся. 

– Ты прав. Знаю. 

Курт пометил это в контракте, стараясь сдержать гнев на всех Доминантов, которым не терпелось контролировать каждый аспект жизни их сабов. Подобная злость была не совсем справедливой, потому что Хаммел знал – некоторые сабы действительно _нуждаются_ в этом. Но сама мысль, что Блейн мог подумать, словно Курт окажется таким же, расстраивала. 

– Что еще? 

– Никакой крови, – немедленно ответил он. – Я готов… пробовать разные способы с болью, но все же хотел бы оставить их для наказаний. По крайней мере, на первое время. Если мне захочется, я решу, как попросить тебя. Но никакой крови. 

Кивнув, Хаммел отметил игры с кровью как «жесткие ограничения», а после подписал для себя, что боль должна использоваться только в качестве наказаний. 

– Спасибо. Мне не нравится даже сама идея хоть как-то резать тебя, поэтому не думаю, что с этим будут какие-то проблемы. 

Блейн тихо рассмеялся. Казалось, он готовился сказать что-то важное, поэтому Курт протянул руку и обхватил обе его ладони, разглаживая пальцами напряжение. В конце концов, Андерсон заговорил. 

– Я не против грязных словечек. Мне нравится, когда ты разговариваешь со мной так и рассказываешь, как я справляюсь, но… мне бы хотелось, чтобы ты не… не называл меня шлюхой или унижал. Знаю, некоторые люди считают это сексуальным, но я так много… 

– Блейн, дыши, – с болезненно пульсирующим сердцем прервал его Хаммел. – Тебе не нужно оправдываться передо мной. Никаких унижений. Хорошо. 

Тот взгляд, которым одарил его Андерсон, заставил Курта подумать, будто тот не мог поверить, что все было вот так вот просто. Хаммел отметил унижения как «жесткие ограничения», а затем вновь посмотрел на саба, поглаживая его ладонь большим пальцем. 

– Можно сказать, что это всё, чего бы мне не хотелось. Я готов попробовать с тобой практически всё. Просто… если это что-то совсем новое, можем мы обсудить это прежде? 

На мгновение у Курта закружилась голова, когда он представил все те вещи, которые Блейн «готов с ним попробовать». Боже, он хотел всего с этим мальчиком. 

– Конечно, можем. Хочешь ли ты попробовать что-то определенное? Не в качестве награды, а просто в какой области хотелось бы поэкспериментировать? 

Андерсон задумался на какое-то время, и Курт с восхищением наблюдал, как у того краснеют щеки и как смущенная улыбка преображает лицо. 

– Думаю, мне бы хотелось и дальше пробовать без презерватива. Только… чувствовать твою сперму во мне и на мне… Да, я хотел бы этого. 

Жар прокатился по телу Курта; боже, да, он тоже мечтал об этом. Так сильно. 

– Да, – согласился Курт, с энтузиазмом отмечая это в контракте. Блейн рассмеялся над ним, и Хаммелу пришлось заткнуть мальчика поцелуем. – Что-нибудь еще? 

Блейн пожал плечами. 

– Ничего такого, что бы мне хотелось детально излагать. Я уверен, что ты знаешь, в чем именно я нуждаюсь, – после этих слов Курт задрожал от гордости. – Что насчет тебя? Тебе ведь тоже разрешено иметь свои желания и ограничения. 

Хаммел остановился на мгновение, чтобы подумать. В целом ему хотелось лишь, чтобы Блейн принадлежал ему и чтобы сам Курт смог дать парню то, в чем тот нуждался. Разве что… 

– Мне бы снова хотелось попробовать тебя связать. Только когда ты спокойно станешь относиться к этой мысли, мы что-нибудь придумаем. Я хочу, чтобы ты чувствовал себя в безопасности, а не в ловушке, но можно мне установить это как своеобразную цель? Мне действительно хочется связать и оседлать тебя. 

Глаза Андерсона на минуту помутнели, и Курт совершенно ясно осознал: тот представляет это, – поэтому не смог удержаться от легкого смешка. Блейн кивнул. 

– Да, мы можем двигаться в этом направлении. 

– Спасибо, – улыбнулся Курт, отмечая свои слова в контракте. – Что касается ограничений… я не хочу вставлять тебе в рот кляп. Не желаю оказаться в такой ситуации, когда ты не сможешь вдруг мне что-то сказать. 

– Хорошо, – согласился Блейн. – Меня бы это не обеспокоило, но если тебе некомфортно, я вполне готов отказаться. 

Благодарно улыбнувшись, Хаммел сделал еще один пункт. 

– Еще я не… я не хочу, чтобы кто-то, кроме нас, был вовлечен в игры. Я знаю, что некоторые Домы любят делиться своими сабами, но мне бы не хотелось. 

Блейн выглядел ошарашенным, словно даже не задумывался о такой возможности. 

– Нет, да, я согласен. Только… только ты, пожалуйста. 

– Отлично, – Курт отметил и это, подавляя тупую вспышку ревности от мысли разделить с кем-то Блейна. Пора перейти к следующей части. – Итак, стоп-слова?

Он наблюдал за размышлениями Андерсона, позволяя себе на минутку отвлечься, разглядывая кожу саба, подсвеченную теплыми лучами солнца из окна. Пришел в себя Курт только тогда, когда Блейн заговорил. 

– Мы можем сохранить всё, как было в сабхаусе? Желтый для «помедленнее», красный для «остановись»? Это уже знакомо. 

В словах Блейна была своеобразная логика, и Курт так и сказал, записывая это в контракте. 

– Что-нибудь еще, малыш? 

Блейн покачал головой. 

– Только... ошейник, быть может. Поработаем над этим. 

Улыбнувшись, Хаммел отметил и это. Он проглядел официальный документ, удостоверяясь, что ничего не забыто. Они могли заняться личным контрактом позже, углубляясь в потребности и желания, но, казалось, Блейн полностью доверял ему. Курт должен был признаться, что предпочитал подобное положение дел, когда им придется разбираться с чем-то вместе безо всякого клочка бумаги, диктующего скорость их отношений. Теперь же в контракте все было сделано. 

Глубоко вздохнув, Курт опустил ручку над линией с пометкой: «Доминант». Хаммел никогда не думал, что такой момент произойдет в его жизни. Опустив твердый стержень на лист, Курт оставил на нем свою подпись. Улыбнувшись после, он посмотрел на Блейна, который наблюдал за ним сияющим счастьем и спокойным взглядом. Протянув ему ручку, Хаммел спросил: 

– Готов? 

В ответ Блейн только принял ее и пододвинул к себе контракт, намереваясь оставить свою подпись рядом. _Сабмиссив: Блейн Андерсон_. Курта пробирала дрожь удовольствия только от одного вида этих слов. 

Андерсон передал ему контракт с умиротворенной улыбкой на лице. 

– Теперь я принадлежу тебе. 

Курт наклонился и поцеловал его – он просто не мог иначе. 

– Я так сильно люблю тебя, Блейн. 

Тот рассмеялся, уставившись на него слегка повлажневшим взглядом. 

– Я это уже понял. 

Отложив контракт на столик перед диваном, Курт, слегка нервничая и одновременно радуясь притянул к себе серую коробочку, открывая пред Блейном. Клеймо могло быть любым, начиная от ошейников, браслетов, и заканчивая кольцами. _(У Кэрол есть кольцо, как было и у матери Курта. Берт держал старое клеймо Элизабет на цепочке в своей спальне)._ Хаммел всегда думал, что предложит своему сабу кольцо, если однажды у него такой будет. 

Но когда пришло время, он понял – Блейн нуждается в чем-то более материальном. Курт наблюдал за выражением лица саба, когда тот открыл коробку, являя на свет темно-коричневый браслет. Он был сделан из гладкой кожи с мягкими краями, которые ни в коем случае не стали бы натирать запястья. 

– Ох, Курт, он великолепный. 

– Достань его, – попросил Курт. Блейн вытащил кожаный ободок из коробки, перевернул и заметил еще один сюрприз. Выгравированное на коже, чуть темнее, чем цвет самого клейма, на поверхности элегантным почерком было выведено одно лишь слово: _Прекрасный_. 

Глаза Блейна наполнились слезами, и Курт наклонился, чтобы забрать браслет из дрожащих пальцев саба. Он расстегнул его, взял запястье Блейна и обхватил подарком. Темно-коричневая кожа великолепно смотрелась на загорелой руке парня. Браслет был простым, лишенным каких-либо орнаментов, кроме одного слова, но к стилю Андерсона это подходило куда больше остального. 

– Теперь ты знаешь, что ты всегда желанный. Что ты прекрасный. 

Не сдержавшись, Блейн заплакал, и Курт притянул его ближе, прижимая саба к груди. Андерсон вцепился в его рубашку, а Курт принялся раскачиваться взад-вперед, нежно бормоча что-то в его волосы. 

– Он идеальный. Ты идеальный, Курт, – прошептал Блейн ему в шею, и Хаммел улыбнулся. 

– Как и ты, Прекрасный. Мой идеальный мальчик. 

После этого осталось только поднять Блейна в их кровать и полностью раздеть. Курт вжал его в матрас, приказав не двигаться, и принялся целовать везде. В конце концов, Хаммел устроился между приподнятых и широко раздвинутых бедер Блейна, целенаправленно облизывая сокращающееся отверстие, и, когда беспомощные стоны сорвались с губ саба, Курт ощутил внутри горячее и величественное чувство собственника. 

Блейн принадлежал ему, принадлежал для любви, заботы, для секса и приказов, для поддержки. И это было самым потрясающим чувством в мире. 

 

х х х х

 

Потребовался еще один месяц, чтобы они смогли вернуться в Нью-Йорк. Все бумажки, которые позволяли Блейну перевестись в другую школу, собирались очень медленно, а Курт решительно отказывался отрывать Андерсона от его старой жизни прежде, чем он будет к этому готов. Оттягивать это вечно они тоже не могли, потому что у Курта был свой бизнес, а возможность состоять в связи и жить с родителями разочаровывала гораздо больше, чем он мог себе представить. 

В то же время они запустили план по перемещению жизни Блейна в другой штат. В некоторые дни уверенные, что мистер Андерсон на работе, они собирали коробки в доме Блейна, чтобы после перевезти их в квартиру Курта. Это также дало Хаммелу возможность поближе познакомиться с матерью Блейна, которая была по-своему доброй, даже если поначалу это качество воспринималось как холодность и равнодушие. 

Для Курта стала очевидной тихая преданность матери своему сыну, а также все усилия, которые она приложила, чтобы защитить его. Как бы сильно брат Блейна не затмил его, Курт видел, что Блейн занимал в ее сердце особенное место, недоступное Куперу. От этого Хаммел практически ощутил себя злодеем, отнимая у нее сына. Он не мог удержаться от размышлений, какой же теперь станет ее жизнь. Доминант внутри него страдал от мысли, что придется оставить женщину совершенно одну в такой ситуации. Но она не была _его_ , и Курт понимал, что любое проявление эмоций к ней являлось побочным эффектом связи с Блейном. Но все же от этого не становилось лучше. 

Блейн, в свою очередь, казалось, с радостью хотел начать новую жизнь. Как бы сильно Курт не переживал о том, что вырывает его из привычной среды, он не раз замечал Андерсона, глядящего в никуда с удовлетворенной улыбкой на лице. И, когда Курт спрашивал, то получал ответ, что Блейн мечтал о новой жизни в Нью-Йорке. 

Складывалось впечатление, будто они находятся на грани, готовые вот-вот провалиться во что-то новое, и оставалось лишь ждать, пока что-то подтолкнет их вперед. Это что-то наступило через три недели после подписания контракта. 

Никто из них не разговаривал с мистером Андерсоном с тех самых пор, как Блейн покинул дом, поэтому пришедшее по почте письмо было абсолютно неожиданным. Оно было адресовано Курту, а не Блейну, поэтому когда Берт протянул его Хаммелу, Курт немного испугался. Что, если он подвергнул их связь сомнению? Конечно, Блейн был уже в том возрасте, когда сам мог принимать решения, но несогласие со стороны родителя-Доминанта вполне могло заставить судью рассмотреть ходатайство. 

Мысленно порадовавшись, что Блейн в это время был в школе, Курт дрожащими пальцами распечатал конверт. То, что он увидел, было совершенно неожиданным. Внутри было пусто, кроме единственного клочка бумаги, оказавшегося чеком, где черным по белому было написано: «На хорошую школу». 

Это было своеобразным одобрением, о котором Курт и Блейн не смели даже мечтать, поэтому Хаммел почувствовал прилив благодарности. На минуту он задумался, приложила ли мать Блейна к этому руку. Но, в конце концов, это было не важно. Вопрос о том, в какой школе теперь станет учиться Андерсон, уже давно беспокоил их. Они разрывались между обычной школой в зоне проживания Курта, и частной, которую Хаммел не мог себе позволить. _(Блейн предложил найти работу, настаивал, что может переложить это на собственные плечи, но Курту не хотелось, чтобы Андерсон чувствовал, словно он крадет у него и без того последние годы счастливой юности.)_

Теперь же с подачи собственного отца, который отвергал его прошедшие три года, Блейн мог пойти в любую школу. Далтон был заведением для мальчиков, специализирующемся на обучении сабов. Программа школы была разработана специально для сабов, открывая двери для них в те места, которые прежде казались недоступными. Кроме того, в Далтоне были специальные группы для заклейменных и подвергнутых насилию сабов, которым позволялось общаться со всеми на равных, что Курту очень нравилось. Он точно не знал, какую предпочтет Андерсон, но сама мысль о вседоступности была успокаивающей. 

В конце концов, оставалось только перевести Блейна в Далтон и купить билеты на самолет. Как бы сильно Курту не хотелось провести с семьей еще какое-то время, дни летели с невероятной скоростью.

Они лежали, обнявшись, в детской спальне Курта последний раз, за день до полета, и тогда Блейн позволил себе признаться, что боится. Он был таким храбрым, таким смелым, и Курт так сильно гордился им, но теперь все действительно подходило к своему логическому завершению, поэтому Хаммел не мог винить его. 

Полностью обнаженный, кроме кожаного браслета на запястье, Блейн прижался к его боку и тихо спросил: 

– Каково это, летать? 

Курт тихо хмыкнул, поглаживая гладкую спину саба. 

– Ты раньше никогда не летал? 

Андерсон покачал головой. 

– Я ездил на поезде с отцом в Чикаго, но никогда на самолете. 

Курт пожал плечами. 

– Разницы почти нет. Конечно, очевидно, что самолет летит по воздуху. Но в общем ты просто сидишь в кресле в течение четырех или шести часов, а затем вновь поднимаешься. 

Он почувствовал, как Блейн усмехнулся. 

– Из твоих уст это звучит так гламурно, – поддразнил его Андерсон. 

– Ты хочешь гламура? Ох, тогда следовало сказать мне раньше. Я бы заказал для нас частный рейс. Мы бы питались только хлопьями в следующем месяце, чтобы возместить это, но для тебя я готов сделать все, что угодно. 

Блейн стал смеяться – так сильно, что все тело задрожало, а вокруг глаз собрались морщинки. Курт не мог удержаться, рассмеявшись в ответ. Обхватив парня за плечи, Хаммел перевернул их, прижимая саба к матрасу и глубоко выцеловывая весь смех с его губ. 

– Боже, мы действительно сделаем это, – выдохнул Андерсон, как только они оторвались друг от друга, и посмотрел на Курта своими огромными глазами цвета теплого меда. – Нашу жизнь вместе. 

Курт устроился над Блейном, расположив локти по обе стороны головы парня, тем самым придерживая себя. Он запустил пальцы в мягкие волосы саба, осторожно массируя кончиками череп. Веки Андерсона затрепетали и закрылись, от чего Курт улыбнулся. Он никогда не устанет от того, как наслаждался Блейн, когда Курт играл с его волосами. 

– Да. Жизнь вместе, – подтвердил он, наматывая кудрявый завиток на средний палец. – Ты боишься? 

– Тебя? Никогда. 

Блейн не открывал глаз, а ресницы пушистым веером лежали на щеках. Курт знал таких женщин, которые могли бы убить за подобные ресницы. Он с осторожностью наклонился, целуя веки Андерсона. Те задрожали, но не поднялись, показывая всю глубину доверия. Сердце Хаммела сжалось в груди от такого прекрасного подчинения. 

– Не меня. Чего-нибудь? – спросил он, приподнимаясь, чтобы теперь полностью смотреть на Блейна. 

Тот вздохнул. 

– По большей части, неизвестности, – он открыл глаза, встречаясь с взглядом Курта. – Я не совсем понимаю, чего ожидать, и это пугает меня. 

Это было разумно. Как бы сильно Курту не хотелось отмести все страхи Блейна, это не казалось справедливым по отношению к нему. Хаммел с нежностью стал проводить пальцами сквозь волосы Блейна, поглаживая, пока саб вновь не посмотрел на него. 

– Что бы ни случилось, я с тобой. Обещаю, я позабочусь о тебе. 

Лицо Блейна преобразила нежная и спокойная улыбка. 

– Я знаю. 

Конечно же, это спокойствие не продлилось долго. К тому времени, как они ожидали посадки на рейс, Блейн весь вибрировал от напряжения. И все же он выглядел счастливым, поэтому Курт не стал ничего делать, чтобы расслабить его, и только когда Андерсон принялся чуть ли не подпрыгивать на месте, Курт понял, что просто так эта нервозность не уйдет. 

Потянувшись, Хаммел обхватил руку Блейна своей и скользнул двумя пальцами под полоску браслета, прижимаясь к нежной коже запястья. 

– Успокойся, Прекрасный, – низким голосом пробормотал он и ощутил, как излишек энергии частично покидает тело Андерсона. 

– Да, Господин, – словно на автомате выдал тот. Блейн поежился и встал поближе к Курту. Улыбнувшись, Хаммел стал описывать небольшие кружки по коже саба в качестве _награды_. Андерсон вернул ему улыбку, становясь все более спокойным. 

– Никаких сожалений? 

– Никаких сожалений, – пообещал Блейн. 

Когда они оказались на борту и заняли свои места, нервозность возвратилась. Курту не оставалось ничего, кроме как прижать к себе Блейна и не отпускать. Но через сорок минут Андерсон полностью успокоился и уснул, удобно устроившись на плече Дома. Довольный Курт облокотился своей головой на макушку Блейна, радуясь тому факту, что они вместе. 

 

х х х х 

 

Впервые в жизни Блейн увидел Нью-Йорк через окно такси. Он и раньше наслаждался другими городами, Колумбусом и Чикаго по большей части, но Нью-Йорк был все же другим. Он был чуть грязнее, более оживленным, но это лишь делало его реальным. В целом Блейн просто не мог поверить, что он здесь. Что теперь он здесь живет. Что это был дом. 

Напряжение все еще оставалось внутри него, но пальцы Курта на запястье успокаивали. Курт… он, казалось, сливался с этим городом, словно был создан именно для него. Здесь Хаммел чувствовал себя гораздо более уверенным в собственном теле, чем Блейн когда-либо видел. 

И это, разумеется, привело к новым сомнениям. Блейн не мог отделаться от чувства, что не принадлежит этому месту, и Курт, конечно же, поймет это рано или поздно. Эта мысль осела в груди Андерсона, словно тяжелый груз, но он постарался спрятать это за улыбкой, когда Курт показывал ему любимые места по ходу движения такси. Она осталась как будто приклеенной к его лицу, когда они добрались до квартиры Хаммела (до их квартиры; этого еще не чувствовалось, но все же теперь это помещение было домом. Или должно было стать). 

Курт провел около часа, рассказывая о тех местах, которые хотел бы посетить с ним завтра, и Блейн приложил все свои силы, чтобы улыбаться, чтобы быть радостным, быть хорошим. Город словно вернул Курта к жизни, о чем Андерсон даже не догадывался прежде. Всего лишь через пару дней он пойдет в новую школу, а Курт вернется на работу. Конечно, Блейн знал, что Курт раньше никогда не хотел саба, а что если теперь он, вернувшись сюда, вспомнит об этом? 

Улыбка не покидала его лица весь вечер, и Андерсон действительно старался радоваться всему. К тому времени, как Курт решил устраиваться на ночь, Блейн знал, что не сомкнет глаз. И все же Курт запустил пальцы под его браслет, приподняв уголки губ в заботливом жесте. (Блейн хорошо умел скрывать свои чувства, он так долго практиковался в этом, но утаить что-то от Курта?), поэтому Андерсон пошел за ним. 

Он устроился на незнакомых ему простынях и, окружив себя притворной тишиной города, впитывал темноту, которая не была столь уж темной, позволяя Курту обнимать себя. Несмотря на то, как сильно Блейн пытался очистить разум и уснуть, мысли не покидали его, а болезненный комок в груди разрастался все шире. Он так и продолжал лежать даже после того, как дыхание Хаммела замедлилось и выровнялось. 

Вскоре, признав поражение, Блейн выбрался из постели. Курт слегка застонал и заворочался, словно разыскивая его, но не проснулся. Вздохнув, Блейн побрел в гостиную. Это было очень красивое место, достаточно просторное, но не настолько большое, чтобы казаться пустым. Одна стена была полностью посвящена работе Курта, обклеенная набросками и рисунками, которые также были разложены на столе. Это и в самом деле было восхитительно. 

Прохлада от кондиционера заставила кожу Блейна сморщиться, но он знал, что в грядущих месяцах жары, накроющих город, подобный ветерок будет роскошью. Теперь же Андерсон решил оставить все, как есть – может, именно это и поможет раздуть беспорядок в его голове. 

По правой стороне находились большие окна со специальными сидениями на подоконнике, туда и направился Блейн. Свернувшись калачиком на одной из подушек, подняв обнаженные ноги наверх, Андерсон обхватил свои колени руками и прижал их к груди, после чего прислонился лбом к прохладному стеклу. 

Не то, чтобы ему не хотелось здесь находиться. Сейчас отсутствие чего-то знакомого вокруг, кроме привезенных из дома вещей, могло казаться пугающим. И Блейн не был одинок. Вскоре у него появятся новые учителя и новые одноклассники, а учеба в Далтоне даст ему возможность общаться с другими сабами, похожими на него – заклейменными и незаклейменными. Еще у него был Курт. 

Именно это и беспокоило его, решил Андерсон. Он не мог избавиться от впечатления, что каким-то образом станет сдерживать Курта. Влюбиться в Блейна в Лайме – и он действительно верил Курту, когда тот говорил эти слова, – и продолжать любить его в Нью-Йорке было абсолютно разными вещами. Как только Хаммел вернется к работе в окружении своих взрослых друзей, не задумается ли он, о чем вообще думал, привязывая себя к Андерсону? 

– Блейн? – раздался голос Курта из спальни, и черт. 

Смахивая слезы, наполнившие глаза, Блейн постарался нацепить на лицо улыбку, сиявшую весь предыдущий вечер. В этот раз так просто не получилось, и Андерсон отвернулся обратно к окну, когда Курт появился в гостиной. 

– Что случилось, Прекрасный? – спросил Хаммел, и Блейн почувствовал, как тот подходит ближе. 

– Ничего, – солгал он, но его голос звучал абсолютно неправильно. Чувство вины наравне с неуверенностью тут же поглотило его, и Блейн сильнее вжался лбом в стекло. Смутно он задумался, сможет ли надавить так сильно, чтобы прозрачная поверхность рассыпалась на осколки. 

Курт остановился, и, хоть Блейн ощущал его присутствие рядом, тот не двигался и не говорил. Чувство вины с силой и болью пульсировало в животе – он никогда раньше не обманывал Хаммела намеренно. 

– Я просто глупец, – выпалил он, стараясь избавиться от этой тяжести. 

Он не знал, чего ожидать дальше – пальцы Курта, старающиеся успокоить, или гнев от намеренной лжи. Но Хаммел так не поступил. Подоконник тихо скрипнул под тяжестью опустившегося веса, и Курт уселся напротив; краем глаза Блейн видел, что он скрестил ноги. Казалось, Курт готов был ждать объяснений, его взгляд опустился на Блейна дополнительной тяжестью, и в конце концов Андерсон повернулся, чтобы посмотреть на него. 

– Что-то не так, – заключил Хаммел, и Блейн вздохнул, опустив взгляд и голову на колени. 

– Я просто… 

– Только не говори, что глупец, потому что это неправда, – оборвал его Курт. В его голосе чувствовался авторитет и мощь, присущие Доминанту, и Блейн с глухим стуком захлопнул рот раньше, чем смог остановить себя. – Что тебя беспокоит? 

Ему хотелось увернуться. Хотелось отвлечь, избежать, хотелось не складывать на Курта эту ношу с его неуверенностью. Но Хаммел видел его насквозь, и разве Блейн не задолжал Курту немного честности? 

– Просто… я чувствую, что ты принадлежишь этому месту. А я нет. 

– Это логично, – ответил тот, и Блейн, наконец, посмотрел на него. – Ты пробыл здесь около десяти часов. Я прожил здесь около десяти лет. 

Блейн фыркнул, не в силах остановить себя, и Курт улыбнулся. Через некоторое время он спросил: 

– Что я могу сделать? Чтобы облегчить это для тебя? 

Андерсон снова пожал плечами, опустив взгляд на колени. 

– Ничего. Это моя проблема. 

– Блейн, ты мой саб, – нежно сказал Курт. Он потянулся, и Андерсон принял его протянутую ладонь. – Твои проблемы – это мои проблемы. 

– Ты ничего не сможешь сделать, Курт! Потому что ты не можешь исправить мою голову, я всегда буду таким, вечно всё портящим и разбитым! Я в полнейшем беспорядке, и это разочаровывает, отчего еще хуже. А ты заслуживаешь лучшего, и теперь, когда ты здесь, то вспомнишь об этом, – Курт моргнул и отклонился, а Блейн снова вздохнул, уже жалея о своем всплеске эмоций. – Прости. Просто… Когда я рядом с тобой, ты всегда можешь напомнить мне, что я не думаю логично, но сегодня очень тяжелый день. 

Хаммел нерешительно задвигался, но все же обхватил руку Блейна и, расставив ноги, настойчиво потянул парня на это место. Андерсон послушно последовал, с тяжелым вздохом опираясь спиной на грудь Курта. Тот обнял его, и руки Курта были теплее одеяла, в тысячи раз сильнее и безопаснее. 

– Мне не хочется, чтобы ты думал, будто с тобой что-то не так, – начал он, и Блейн фыркнул. 

– Со мной что-то не так. Я должен был справиться с этим, а я не могу. 

Хаммел тихо шикнул на него, и Блейн замолчал. 

– Мне не хочется, чтобы ты думал, будто теперь я перестану тебя любить, или что я хочу тебя в «исправленном» состоянии. Но, Блейн, ты… ты для меня бесценен. И я могу дать тебе и любовь, и безопасность, и руку помощи, и доминирование, когда ты станешь нуждаться в этом. Но в Далтоне есть специальные программы, которые помогут тебе с остальным. Я вовсе не хочу сказать, будто ты должен сделать это. Что бы ты ни выбрал, я буду рядом и поддержу тебя, и позабочусь лучшим образом.

– Но я вовсе не психолог, малыш. Я могу любить тебя, могу каждый день напоминать, как сильно хочу, но заставить тебя в это поверить не в моих силах. Я не могу приказать тебе это. Конечно, время лечит. Но нет никакого стыда в том, чтобы посещать группу поддержки или психолога, если не хочется ждать. 

Блейн резко выдохнул, прижимаясь щекой к груди Курта. Когда в теории существовали какие-то варианты – когда он знал о них, становилось лучше. Блейн не знал, силен ли настолько – и смел ли, – чтобы на самом деле сделать это. Он так привык игнорировать всё, что причиняло боль. Но Курт показал ему другую сторону жизни, где не нужно было скрывать свои проблемы от людей, которые тебя любят. 

– Прости, – прошептал он погрубевшим от слез голосом. 

Курт поцеловал его в макушку и принялся пропускать волосы парня через свои пальцы. Блейн позволил этим движениям успокоить себя и расслабился в объятиях. 

– Пожалуйста, не нужно извиняться передо мной, Прекрасный. И, пожалуйста, не чувствуй себя так, словно через это всё тебе нужно пройти в одиночку. Расскажи мне в следующий раз, не убегай. 

– Это не так просто. 

– Я знаю, – с грустью согласился Хаммел. – Но ты сильный. Ты справишься. 

И в этот самый момент, когда объятия Курта окружали его _(запах, тепло, поддержка, любовь)_ , Блейн впервые почувствовал себя сильным.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Subspace (Сабспейс)** \- Эйфорическое трансовое состояние, возникающее у нижнего в результате каких-либо тематических действий.  
>  Слово " **игра** " и глагол " **играют** " здесь подразумевают совершение каких-либо тематических действий.  
>  **Сабхаус** я оставила в прямом значении, потому что любой другой эквивалент показался мне муторным. Означает соответствующее учреждение для сабмиссивов.  
>  **Контракт** \- письменное и подписанное людьми соглашение об отношениях, которое обстоятельно объясняет обязанности каждого человека, ограничения и т.д. Не имеет юридической силы.  
>  **Ограничения** \- соглашения, принятые партнерами по BDSM-отношениям, устанавливающие ограничения возможных действий сторон.  
>  **Стоп-слово** \- система кодовых слов, действий или жестов, с помощью которых партнер в нижней роли может изменять течение игры, предупреждая Дома о возможной опасности. Дело в том, что использование обычных слов, наподобие "ну пожалуйста, не надо!" может иметь совершенно противоположный эффект, поэтому используются специальные заранее оговоренные слова, совершенно не соответствующие обстановке.


End file.
